Lies
by TsukunetheDamphir
Summary: Tsukune is summoned to London by an overly energetic blonde called Elizabeth Midford "Lizzie." Now he finds himself chasing a supposedly dead millionaire boy with a butler from hell. How will Tsukune navigate through yet another mess, that's completely out of his hands. Rated m for sexual themes, and language.
1. Lies

**Lies**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or relating to Rosario + Vampire or Black Butler**

 _Italics=_ thought

Regular= speech

*Sample Text*=time skip

She didn't believe it. She refused to believe it. Her Ciel couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. She only had to prove it, and he would have to come out of hiding. But, the problem was, nobody would help her. The police, her maids, Ciel's own servants; nobody, would hear her out. Lizzie looked down at the book in her hands.

"Well if nobody will help me," Lizzie started, opening the book, "Then I'll just have to summon someone that will. I'll summon a demon to help me find my Ciel!" Lizzie had found the book when searching through Ciel's home for clues. She knew Ciel had a dark personality, but she couldn't figure out why he had it. " _No matter,"_ Lizzie thought, steeling herself for what she was about to do, " _This might be fake, but even the slightest chance of find Ciel is worth it._ "

Lizzie had read the mantra for summoning the demon dozens of times in her head so that she would be ready when the time came to actually do it. She had managed to get her servants to leave her alone in the basement so that no one could walk in and ruin the entire thing. Taking a deep breath, Lizzie began to read.

"I, Elizabeth Midford, summon you to my side. For he who answers my call, I expect servitude and obedience. In return, once my wish is fulfilled, I offer my mind, soul, and body as payment for your deeds," she said, seeing what she assumed was a magic circle appear on the ground before her, "My wish is tha….,"

Lizzie was cut off by several monstrous looking appearing around her. "But I didn't finish the mantra. How are you here already?" she asked fearfully, looking for an escape.

"You didn't finish the mantra, but you still opened the door for us," one of the beings growled out at her, "And now, we're going to enjoy feasting on your that pretty little soul of yours." With that the beings rushed her, grabbing hold of her arms to pull her forward.

" _NO! NO!"_ Lizzie thought fearfully, " _PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_ No sooner than she thought, did the magic circle on the ground glow a brilliant white and start to collapse in on itself. When the glow subsided, Lizzie saw a black haired, brown eyed teenager standing where the circle once was.

"Who the hell are you!?" one of the demons yelled, facing the newcomer, "And what the hell is wrong with your soul!? It's almost like it has a tumor or something on it!"

"You know, it's rude to stare at someone you just met," the youth replied coolly, seeming not perturbed by the demons in front of him, "More importantly however, I have to ask. What do you intend to do that little girl you're holding?"

"We're going to eat her soul," one of the demons replied, "Right after we eat yours, and have some fun with her body." Said demon rushed the boy at superhuman speeds and attacked him, throwing a punch aimed at his face. Only to have the boy lazily move his head to the side, dodging the punch and throw one of his one. Which, upon contact with the demon's stomach, sounded like a gun being fired off in everyone's ears.

The demon looked down in shock, gasping for breath from the enormity of the hit. "Pathetic," the boy said, his hair bleeding out to silver and his eyes becoming crimson red with slitted pupils. The boy removed his fist from the demon's gullet, who promptly fell onto its face with its butt sticking up in the air. "Now, do I need to do the same you all? Or will you take your friend and go?"

The demons all scrambled in fear, dropping Lizzie and melting into shadows upon reaching their unconscious comrade. Seeing that the demons had disappeared, the boy's hair and eyes returned to their natural color. He walked up to Lizzie, and extended his hand as a way of helping her up. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly, with concern in his eyes.

Lizzie took the hand, still shaken up about the experience. "Y-yes, I'm f-fine," she replied shakily. "Are you sure?" he asked once more, "You seem a bit, uneasy."

"I'm just a little shaken, that's all," Lizzie said truthfully, "Um, may I ask, who are you?"

"My name is Tsukune Aono," the boy said kindly, "And you, little lady?"

"My name is Elizabeth Midford," Lizzie said, "But everyone just calls me Lizzie."

"Do you mind if **I** call you Lizzie?" Tsukune asked kindly upon hearing her nickname, "I feel it rolls of the tongue better than Elizabeth does."

"No, not at all," Lizzie replied, "I would very much prefer it if you called me Lizzie actually."

"Ok then Lizzie," Tsukune started, "I'm a bit confused about what just went down. Would you mind telling me from the beginning?"

So Lizzie explained everything. About Ciel, his disappearance, the demons, their betrothal; everything she could think of. By the end of it, Lizzie was bawling onto his shoulder while Tsukune comforted her.

After all her tears had dried, Lizzie sat up straight. "I'm terribly sorry," she said sniffling, "I'm sure you want to go home right about now and here I am crying like a child."

"It's fine really," Tsukune said, "I'm just happy I could prevent something terrible from happening to you. And I'd more than happily help you look."

"R-really?" Lizzie asked, not believing what she was hearing, "You'll help me?"

"Of course," Tsukune said, flashing a smile, "I just need to let my friends and family know where I am first so that they don't worry."

"Oh, right," Lizzie said, getting up, "My family has a pen and some paper upstairs if you want to write a letter to them."

"Thank you Lizzie," Tsukune said, smiling again. Lizzie felt her heart skip a beat seeing the honesty in Tsukune's smile. " _Well, he is kind of cute….NO! Bad Lizzie! I am Ciel's, and Ciel's only."_ Shaking her head, and patting her cheeks. Lizzy took Tsukune's hand and guided him upstairs, so that he could write his letter.

She was lucky her parents weren't home, giving her time to think of a proper excuse for why he was here.

*Three Months Later*

'Tsukune!" Paula shouted, barging in his room unannounced, "It's time to get u…." She was cut off by seeing Tsukune's shirtless upper body. And she had never been more thankful for an accident. His chest was well toned, and he had abs like she had never seen before in her life. The only thing that perplexed her was the vast amount of scars that riddled his body. The most notable being the giant X that went across his chest.

They didn't look bad on him, quite the opposite. It was just odd for such a kind boy to such a scar heavy body. "See something you like?" Tsukune said with a small smirk, teasing her about her getting caught staring. "Well I...um...yes?" Paula said, having it come out as more of a question than an answer. Tsukune started laughing heavily at her "answer." "Shut up," Paula said blushing, "And put on a shirt!"

"Why?" Tsukune asked, once he stopped laughing. "Because your body is distracting me," Paula replied, trying not to think about what it would feel like to run her nails down his torso. "That sounds like personal problem to me," Tsukune replied, teasing her once more. "Just, hmph!" Paula exclaimed, stomping out of the room. Chuckling to himself, Tsukune finally did as she asked and got dressed. Afterwards he followed Paula out of his room to start another day helping Lizzie search for her lost love.

 **So, here's what's gonna happen with this story. A lot of work goes into typing each chapter, as any fanfiction story writer would know themselves. I also know that the specific crossover I'm doing, Black Butler and Rosario + Vampire, either has little or no stories in it.**

 **And as I want my hard work to be seen by others, I'm putting this up as a pure Rosario + Vampire story for roughly a week, or until my next chapter goes up. Either/or. So if you are interested in this story and you come back awhile from now wondering where it went, it'll be in the crossover section. I pulled the same shit with my other story which is another R + V crossover, but with Fairy Tail instead of Black Butler called "A Hidden Truth" (** _ **Shameless self plugging**_ **).**

 **Just wanted to let you guys know what happens. Anyways, if you liked this chapter, tell me in the comments/leave a review. And if you have ideas on where to go with this story, just PM if possible. If not, just leave it in the review section. But with that, hope you guys enjoyed and hope you have a nice day.**


	2. Relief

**Relief**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) or Rosario Vampire.**

Regular=speech

 _Italics_ =thoughts

*Sample text*=time skip

(Tsukune's POV)

Life with Lizzie was proving eventful to say the least. Her parents adored Tsukune to a point of trying to get Tsukune together with their daughter. Tsukune reasoned that was still better than the girl herself wanting that, which she didn't (thankfully). Most would think that her parents would be suspicious of him since he just kinda showed up three weeks ago, but since they weren't, Lizzie must come up with one hell of a lie. Paula was a bit of different story though….

Tsukune got along with her just fine, and she had made it clear that she wasn't attracted to him, at least not emotionally. Physically however, that was a different story. She had playfully referred to him as eye candy, so that kinda cleared it up. Although he didn't know if she wanted to fool around or not. Even if she did, she wasn't as…aggressive about it pretty much any of the girls in his group back at Yokai Academy aside from Inner Moka. He knew the outer version had the hots for him, he'd have to be an idiot not to know that much, but he wanted to take the "other" Moka's feelings into account since it was her body as well.

He also didn't want to hurt any of the other girls, but he knew that his hesitance would hurt them more in the long run. The kicker is that he had been planning on telling the girls his choice the day he got summoned to London. He let out a sigh of aggravation, " _Whatever, I'll just deal with once I get back, cause that will have to happen at some point,_ " he thought, rubbing the bridge, " _Hell I might actually just sleep with Paula assuming she isn't romantically interested._ " He may believe in modern day chivalry, but he was still a guy who had urges.

That brought him to another problem with the girls back home. He wanted to lose his virginity, but he wanted to have it be with Moka as their mutually first time, but that wasn't happening anytime soon thanks to the inner version. He was also willing to accept it if it was someone he knew, that wasn't romantically pining for him, since he would just feel like he's using them for sex even though they wanted something more. It would just be false hope, and that wouldn't be fair in the slightest.

Tsukune was brought out of his reverie by an energetic blonde calling his name. "...une. Tsukune!" Lizzie shouted, stopping him, "Are you paying attention?"

"Of course I am Lizzie," Tsukune said, trying to get out of her impending pouting.

"Then what was I talking about, hmmm?" she questioned, trying to catch him in the act.

"Something about Ciel once buying you your favorite candy," Tsukune said, just throwing out an answer.

"Shit…," Lizzie said, disappointed that he got it right, "But what candy specifically?"

"Sugar in general," Tsukune replied, deciding to tease her a bit, hearing Paula giggle from behind them.

"No…I mean...yes, but still no," Lizzie stammered out in response, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Whatever," he said back coolly.

The trio were walking to Lizzie's favorite candy shop, which was her favorite because it was closest to Ciel's house (go figure), as Lizzie had just exclaimed that she wanted candy so here they were. Lizzie was currently puffing up cheeks and pouting at Tsukune's poking fun at her love of everything sweet.

"You know m'lady," Paula said, speaking up from the back as they started walking again, "You could just kick him out of your house."

"Yes that I could," the short blonde said, sticking her nose out and crossing her arms over her chest.

Tsukune just sent an annoyed look back Paula and stuck his tongue out at her. She repeated the action, only between her two fingers shaped like a V. Tsukune just quirked an eyebrow at her and then rolled his eyes. He turned back to look where he was going, before deciding to tease Paula a bit for fun. He turned back just to wink at her, and he got the reaction was hoping for. She immediately turned bright red, and looked at her shoes. Tsukune just grinned slightly as he turned back.

(Paula's POV)

" _Oh god, what did that mean?_ " Paula thought, red faced, " _Was he teasing, or was he saying sure?_ " She didn't why she kept doing things like that, she was supposed to be a proper lady and here she was effectively telling Tsukune to eat her out. She wasn't entirely joking about it either, as she did find him attractive. He certainly wasn't boyfriend material as she was into more frisky types, but as a 'no strings attached' type of fling she would definitely consider it.

That thought lead her to more lecherous thoughts pertaining to him, which only made her blush more. She tried to shake those thoughts away as Tsukune fell behind to match her stride.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked, with a small grin on his face.

"You don't wanna know," she said elusively, trying to dodge the question with no luck.

"Oh now I have to know, so try me."

"You," Paula responded, wondering where this would go.

"Oh, how so?" he said, his grin turning into a smirk.

" _Oh you wanna play that game huh?_ " Paula thought, accepting his challenge. "Thinking of you doing **naughty** things to me," she said, trying to make him blush this time around.

"Is that right?" he said, "Well depending on how you answer my next question, I might just turn those fantasies into a reality."

Paula recently diminished blush came back full force, "Well, fire away."

"Would you mind if it was no strings attached?"

"No not really," she replied, wondering if this was actually happening, "No offense, but you're not really my type."

"Well that's a relief," he said, letting out a breath.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, not knowing if she should be offended or not.

"Well, every girl I'm close to either likes me romantically or doesn't want that kind of relationship," he said, with a small smile, "And I wanted my first be with someone I'm reasonably close to that has no romantic feelings for me, or with the girl I'm interested in. But the second option isn't happening anytime soon."

Out of all he just said, the first thing Paula picked up on was, "You're still a virgin?"

"Yep," he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "I already told you why."

" _This could be more fun than I thought,_ " Paula thought mischievously, "Well, we'll just have to fix that tonight now won't we?"

*One hour later (Lemon Warning)*

After getting back from the candy shop, among other things, and getting away from Lizzie, Paula found herself pinned against her door. Where her and Tsukune were currently in the middle of a heated makeout session. His hands were on her butt as he was lifting her to match his height. She in turn had her legs wrapped around his waist as their tongues battled for dominance. It was kind of hard for Paula to believe that not five minutes ago, Tsukune had been rather clumsy with his kisses, but now here he was giving her one of the best makeout sessions she had had in a long time.

" _Damn kid's lucky that he's a quick learner_ ," Paula thought as she tried to separate for air, retracting her tongue from his. Tsukune, on the other hand, was having none of it as he deftly, but gently caught the pink muscle with teeth and started sucking on it. Paula gasped, or attempted to, at the new, but welcome sensation. " _He's daring too. I wonder if that translates to the actual thing?_ " Tsukune finally released her tongue, electing to nibble on her earlobe instead.

Paula, after fumbling with her doorknob, managed to open her door. Tsukune wasted no time in entering and closing her door behind him. Swiftly making his way to her bed, Tsukune placed on her back and resumed the makeout session from before. Paula hands started to work on removing his tailcoat, which Lizzie's parents had made him wear as "you have to wear the right clothes to represent this family." It was just a hassle to Paula. Eventually the damned thing was removed, Tsukune's white collared shirt following soon afterward, all without breaking the heated kiss between the two.

Paula finally got her wish after weeks of waiting, as she ran her nails down Tsukune's six pack. She marvelled at the feeling of them beneath her fingers; the way the muscles rippled when he shifted even slightly. Breaking apart for air once more, Tsukune took the opportunity to swiftly unbotton her dress, revealing her matching black lace bra and panties. Paula slid the rest of the way out of the dress, and quickly threw it to the floor. Settling back into the bed, Tsukune began to assault her neck, kissing and nibbling in a way that made her pant lightly. Feeling him press his hips closer to hers, Paula started to grind against him, hoping to alleviate some of the building pressure. Only to have him pull away, and smirk against her neck from the resounding groan she produced at the loss of contact.

One hand threaded its way into his silky black hair, while the other snaked down to her nether regions to play with herself. Neither completed their intended task, as he snatched both her wrists into one hand and pinned them above her head. He also placed a knee in between her legs; close enough that she couldn't close her legs or rub them together as a way of alleviating the growing pressure in her loins, but far enough that she couldn't grind on it, though she still bucked her hips in an attempt to.

As he started to move his assault on her neck down south, the hand holding her wrists moved underneath her back to undo her bra. Paula consented by arching her back to aid him in removing the offending article of clothing. Deftly undoing the clasp, Tsukune took the bra off and threw it to the ground to join the rest of the forgotten clothing. Trailing butterfly kisses down past collarbone and chest, finally making his way to her breast. Upon reaching his destination, Tsukune took the pale pink nipple in his mouth, causing Paula to arch her back in pleasure. Once again threading her fingers through his hair, and this time meeting no resistance, Paula pulled his head closer in a vain attempt to feel more pleasure. Moving to grope her other breast, she heard Tsukune produce an inhuman growl until she removed her hand, where in he resumed his ministrations on the hardened bud in his mouth. He instead began to play with her other breast, kneading it in a way that caused her to pant more heavily and frequently. Taking the hint that she wasn't allowed to play with herself, Paula resigned herself to letting him do all the work.

(Tsukune's POV)

Having alternated between rolling the hardened bud around with his tongue and sucking on it, Tsukune switched it up by nibbling for a bit before he bit down on the bud causing the girl beneath him to throw her head back and cry out. Releasing the nipple with an audible pop, he was pleased to see that it was bright red. He did that same to the other bud, biting down on it and then releasing with a pop, that left it as red as its twin. Starting to trail butterfly kisses down her abdomen to her clothed sex, she took the hint and spread her legs for him when he got there, allowing him to easily to take off her panties with his teeth. He dragged them down her pale, smooth legs and dropped them unceremoniously to floor upon taking them off.

Wrapping his muscled arms around her thighs, he pulled her to the edge of the bed to get better access. Sticking his tongue out, Tsukune slowly licked up and down her folds, causing her to buck her hips in response. Smirking to himself, he started to lick up until he found her clit, and started to circle that with his tongue. Paula cried once more, arching her back quickly making her tits bounce. Starting to nibble on the bundle of nerves, he stuck a finger inside Paula's dripping honey pot, which made her moan in response buck her hips more. Growling his approval, Tsukune started to pump the digit in and out of her pussy, quickly adding another. This left Paula unable to do anything but moan and squirm from his ministrations.

Soon afterwards, she began to call out his name. "Oh, oh, yes Tsukune, more," Paula said, pulling his head closer and bucking in rhythm to his fingers, "Fuck! Fuck! Tsukune, I'm gonna cum soon!" Taking his cue, Tsukune quit his ministrations and stood up. "What? No please, don't stop!" she pleaded, the knot in her loins unraveling from loss of pleasure.

"I think it's high time we got onto the main event, don't you?" Tsukune replied, taking his pants and boxers off simultaneously. Upon seeing his 8 ½ inch dick, Paula threw all caution to the wind and laid down as he crawled over her and lined his dick up with her pussy. He started to rub his member up and down her slit teasingly making her squirm from desire. Losing control, she looked him in eyes and gave him a simple command. "Fuck me!" Paula shouted, wanting to feel him inside her. Heeding her command, Tsukune lined up and thrusted himself all the way down to the hilt one go.

This got a grunt from, which was outdone by the load moan of pleasure from Paula at being stretched by his girth.

Wasting no time, Tsukune started to piston in and out of the girl beneath him making her moan repeatedly. She locked her legs around his waist to pull him in closer, and put her arms around his back to achieve the same goal, not wanting more than a few inches between them at any time. Her moans got louder at the increased contact, which in turn made Tsukune thrust faster and harder between her legs. Her moans soon turned to words of encouragement as he sped up.

"Yes! Yes! More Tsukune, more!" she said, loving every second of pleasure he gave her. Again, he sped up due to her words, which turned her moans to screams of bliss.

They continued like this half an hour, Paula screaming words of encouragement and Tsukune giving her more pleasure because of them. But now the two of them were nearing their end.  
"Tsukune I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" she started scream, feeling her end nearing. Hearing her words, Tsukune began to thrust as fast as he could. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh reverberated around the room, as well the bed frame groaning under the strain its two occupants were giving it. Tsukune watched as Paula's D cup tits bounced from the force of his thrust, and growled inhumanly once again. After about five more minutes of this, Paula finally felt herself tip over the edge. "I'M CUMMING!" she screamed in bliss, her cavern contracting and milking him for all he's worth.

Feeling her cavern tighten, Tsukune roared his release and pumped his piping hot seed into her womb, neither of them thinking about the consequences. As Paula slumped coming down from her high, she gasped at realizing that Tsukune was still hard and not softening inside her. Looking at him, she saw his hair turn silver and his eyes turn crimson red. She also saw a sinister smile grace his face. She started to drool at the thought of what was coming as he thrusted into her again.

*2 ½ hours later*

Paula was in ecstasy, no two ways about it. Her body screamed from pleasure, but she couldn't put it to words as she rode the silver haired Tsukune as if he was a bucking stallion. Her voice had long since stopped working and all she could do was gasp at the feelings his cock sent through her. He was a drug, and she was addicted. But all good things had to come to an end, and that was just the case with their lovemaking. As Tsukune and Paula announced their release one last time, Paula fell back onto the bed in exhaustion. Tsukune followed her, just barely rolling to side as to not land on her tired form. She watched as his hair turned from silver, back to black. She couldn't see his eyes, but she assumed they had gone back to brown.

"What...was with...the eyes and hair?" Paula gasped, her voice hoarse from hours of screaming.

"Can we...talk...later?" Tsukune gasped back, trying to catch his breath, "Sleep..sounds...real nice...right about now."

"Yeah...sleep now...talk later," Paula agreed, forcing her body to crawl under the covers, where she was soon joined by Tsukune, who wrapped his arms around her sweaty body. She got a look at the damage. She had holes in her wall, she was leaking cum like a faucet, she was dead tired, and she heard her bedframe break about an hour earlier. But it was so worth it.

"G'night," they both slurred before exhaustion claimed them both.

 **So, that was a thing that happened. Tsukune and Paula will be an item in this story after that chapter just kinda wrote itself. But, like with any good story, there will a couple of twist as the series goes on. Oh and tell me what you think of the chapter either by PM or just as a review. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and hope you have a good day.**


	3. Revelations and Decimations

**Revelations and Decimations**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either Rosario Vampire or Black Butler.**

Regular=speech

 _Italics=_ thoughts

*sample text*=time skip

(Paula's POV)

Paula woke up with sunlight streaming into her face. As she sat up to stop the sun from blinding her, she heard herself, the bed, and the wall collectively groan at the movement. Her sore muscles were practically screaming at her to go back to bed and give them a rest. " _Why are my legs so sore?_ " Paula asked herself mentally, before the previous night came back to her in rush, " _Oh, right. That happened. Speaking of which…,_ " Paula looked around, trying to find the source of her aching muscles. Only to find that she was alone in bed.

"Where is he?" she thought aloud, "He promised me answers on what happened with his hair and eyes last night." Looking around her room once more, she noticed a note stuck to her mirror. " _Huh. Wonder if it's from Tsukune?_ " Once again, her legs yelled at her to lay back down as she got into a standing position. No sooner was she fully upright, did her bedframe collapse in on itself. " _Oh! Fucking great! That's gonna be fun to explain to Lizzie's parents later,_ " she thought irritably. Starting to stretch, she sighed at the relief it granted her aching body.

Once she finished her stretching, and got the relief she desperately needed, she walked over to her dresser and fished out a new pair of dark blue underwear,with a matching bra. Remembering the note on her mirror, she looked at it and read it silently.

" _To Paula,_

 _Sorry I had to leave so early, but I doubt either of us wanted Lizzie's parents to get the wrong idea if they so happened to walk in on us sleeping together. Especially given the condition of your room. So I thought it best to sneak back into my own room. I know I promised you answers about the hair and eyes last night, which was amazing by the way, and I'm still willing to give them. So if you still want those answers, drop by my room once you freshen up a bit. We don't need another incident in the middle of the day now do we? Anyway, see you then, possibly._

 _-Tsukune_

 _P.S: I kinda left my tailcoat and shirt in your room, so if you could kindly bring them to me, that would be great. Thanks!_

Paula looked down to see that, true to his word, Tsukune had left his tailcoat and shirt behind when he left this morning. Rolling her eyes at his thoughtlessness, Paula went to her closet to pick out a new dress for the day. She decided on a light brown dress, that was more casual looking than most of her other, more fancy looking dresses that she wore on a near daily basis. Bending down to recover her discarded clothing from last night, as well Tsukune's forgotten one's, she set out for his room. On her way out the door, she dropped her clothes in the hamper by said door so that she could wash them later that night.

On her walk down the hallways of the Midford estate, she politely said good morning any and all servants that she passed, as they had always been diligent in their work around the house without complaint. They, in turn, bowed respectfully and the two parties would continue on their merry way. Finally reaching her destination in Tsukune's room, she heard grunting and the sound of heavy something being hit repeatedly. " _Perhaps he seduced one of the maids around his room,_ " Paula thought, " _Goodness knows that he could pull it off rather easily._ " Deciding to take a quick peek, she quietly opened the door just enough to be able to see through a crack. She was greeted with a sight she had not been expecting at all.

There stood a shirtless Tsukune, repeatedly hammering his fist into a worn out, black punching that was literally covered with duct tape. She assumed the duct tape was for where the bag had split, as it looked as though the bad had seen some heavy abuse. Jab after jab, Tsukune hammered away at the poor punching, before quickly throwing a right hook. As soon the hit connected, he quickly pulled his hand back, and jumped into a left, aerial spin kick that connected with so enough force to split the bag once more and knock it completely off the hook it dangled from. The bag hit the ground just before the door, leaving Paula stunned as gracefully the combo had been pulled off.

Finally noticing that Paula was hiding behind his door, Tsukune quickly opened it for her, inadvertently giving her an amazing view of his sculpted chest. Sweat poured down his body, cascading over the giant 'X' shaped scar across his upper body, before sliding through those perfect abdominals that she loved, oh so much.

"Hey," he said, panting lightly, "What's up?"

Finally brought out of her reverie, Paula spoke up. "You asked me to drop by with these," she said, holding out his forgotten cloths, "And you still owe me some right."

"Oh yeah," he said, taking the clothes from her, which caused his muscles to ripple from the movement, "Thanks for bringing them down. Care to come in?"

"I would, if you please," Paula said, as he opened the wider for her, granting her access. Once she was fully inside, he shut the door before walking to his nightstand to retrieve, wouldn't you know it, a roll of duct tape. "I assume that's for the punching bag?" she stated, questioningly.

"Yup," he said, tearing off a piece to repair the once again broken bag. Paula noticed that despite the tear facing the floor, no sand was pouring out of it. " _Odd. Why is that?_ " she wondered.

"Um, Tsukune?"

"Yeah?" he replied, bending to mend the hole.

"Why is there no sand pouring out of that bag?"

"I had the sand replaced with an iron cylinder a while back," he said, with no hint of sarcasm or joking in his voice. Paula's jaw nearly hit the floor at that revelation, quickly walking over to the bag to tap her knuckles on the exterior of it, to determine if he was lying or not. It sure felt like metal beneath the leather covering, so she could only assume he was telling the truth.

"How are your hands not bleeding right now?" she asked incredulously, "That's solid metal from the sound of it."

"My hands toughened up to the new material," he said simply, "And now here I am. Anyway, do you still want to know about the hair thing from last night?"

"Of course," Paula said, taking the bait to change the subject, "Why wouldn't I want to know?"

"Fair enough," was his honest reply, before he sat down on the bed and removed the wrappings from his hands. She was shocked to find that they were perfectly fine, even after the intense hits against the metal cylinder. "Before I start, I have to ask you something Paula."

"Yeah, what is it?" she said back, politely of course.

"Do you believe in monsters?" he asked seriously, "I need to know."

"Ummmm….no," Paula said back slowly, "Why would I?"

"You should."

"And why's that, hmm?"

"Because they exist," he said shortly, as if it were common knowledge.

"Pffft…, Ahahahahahahaha!" Paula laughed, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" " _He can't be serious. Everyone knows that monster don't exist."_ she thought while continuing to laugh her ass. Her laughter was cut short, however, as the air pressure around her started to increase and the room turned crimson red from the energy that now circulated the room. Tsukune now sat before her, with his head on his fist, having bright silver hair as well crimson red eyes to match the surrounding air. His pupils had become slitted, and every sense in her body was her that this was **very** real.

Her eyes widened, and her mouth hung agape as the energy pressed down her, constricting her breathing somewhat. It seemed as if he was the center of the new maelstrom of red energy blasting around her. Tsukune smirked at her reaction, and just like that his hair and eyes returned to normal, the air soon following his example.

"H-how d-did you d-d-do that?" she stuttered, afraid of might happen next, "What a-are you?"

"I'm human," he said, still smirking, "Or rather, a human with the powers of a vampire."

Paula pressed herself against the wall, as he stood up and started walking towards her. Her entire body trembled in fear as he closed the distance and reached for her. " _I'm going to die!"_ she thought fearfully, " _He's going to kill me for finding out his secrets! I'm a liability now, so I have to disappear! I…,_ " her thoughts were cut short as Tsukune gently wrapped his arms around her in a heartfelt hug.

"Don't worry," he said, soothingly, "I'm not going to hurt you." Hearing his words, Paula's body relaxed and her fearful thoughts slipped away. "How…," "Can monsters exist if humanity hasn't found them yet?" Tsukune finished. She nodded in response, not trusting her voice. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything." Making sure to sit her down gently, Tsukune walked over to his bed and sat down as well, and began to explain

*Two hours later*

Paula couldn't believe it. Not only did monsters exist, they also lived in a separate pocket dimension where their youth would go to a school designed to teach them how to assimilate into human society without being noticed. She had walked amongst monsters her entire life, and had never even known. And apparently some monsters didn't assimilate and attacked humans with fatal results, only to be hunted by their own kind.

"It's kind of mind boggling isn't it?" Tsukune asked with a light chuckle.

"Kind of? Kind of!?" Paula said, losing her shit, "It's absolutely terrifying. And you also said that demons exist, and Lady Elizabeth was almost eaten by them until she summoned you from the very school that was for monsters!?"

"That pretty much sums it up," he said coolly, "Believe me, I've been where you are right now. You get used to once you find out that monsters aren't all that bad. They're people just like us, if you make friends with them, human or not, they'll return the favor. Most of the time."

"So those girls you were talking about…," Paula was silenced by a scream of terror echoing throughout the estate. Looking at each other, they quickly sprinted out the door towards the scream.

(Lizzie's POV)

She watched in horror, as her parents and servants were slaughtered right in front of her by this chainsaw wielding maniac. There were guts, blood, and limbs hanging everywhere, and somehow a lantern had fallen down and set the carpet ablaze. All around her, her life was crumbling.

"Please! Why are you doing this!" she shouted, with tears streaming down her face.

"Because my Bassy asked me too of course," the red haired maniac said, with a grin of sharp, pointed teeth similar to a sharks, "That's all the reason I need."

" _Bassy? Wait, you mean….,"_ Lizzie realized, her voice cracking, "Grell?"

"The one and only," he replied, laughing maniacally, "I live for this. Expressions like yours, with blood all around you! OH, IT MAKES ME ALL HOT AND BOTHERED!" Lizzie couldn't believe this, Madam Red's clumsy excuse for a servant was here getting off on killing her friends and family right in front of her. "Oh and Elizabeth,"

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Lizzie screamed, before suddenly feeling an immense pain from her chest as Grell swung his chainsaw down through her chest, leaving a deep cut that immediately started spraying blood.

"Ciel sends his regards," Grell said, smiling evilly at her horrified and pained expression.

" _No…,"_ she thought, as the world started to go black.

"LIZZIE!" she heard Tsukune yell, though it was muffled. Then the world went completely black.

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune let his power run wild as he saw Lizzie get cut on her chest, and start to fall down. Rushing forward, while yelling her name, Tsukune kicked the red haired man in the face. This sent him flying backwards, as well as breaking the man's jaw in the process. Tsukune took the opportunity to grab Lizzie and run back to Paula, grabbing her as well. Then, using his speed, he ran and jumped through a window, and ran as far away from the burning mansion as possible.

Once he and the girls were a good distance away, he started focusing on treating Lizzie's injuries. "Come on Lizzie, don't give up now!" he yelled, ripping open her dress to treat the wound. Paula was in tears next to him as she watched him work. The cut was deep, and since it was a chainsaw, it wasn't clean. Taking his shirt off, he started tying it around her chest to dress the wound. But it wasn't helping in the slightest. He was at a loss for what to do, until an idea struck him.

Imagining his canines elongating, Tsukune removed the cloth surrounding her neck. "What are you gonna do!?" Paula asked.

"I'm going to inject the vampire blood running through my system into her body," Tsukune said, preparing her neck.

It had started to rain heavily while they were outside, as if attempting to douse the flames that were eating Lizzie's house. "What will that do?!"

"If all goes well it will heal her," he yelled over the downpour, "If it goes decently at best, she might become a vampire instead, which will still heal her!"

"And what if it goes badly?!" Paula yelled back.

"She either dies, or becomes a ghoul, which is a mindless killing machine due to the evil spirit that inhabits the body of a dead or near dead individual!"

"But…," Paula started.

"It's that or she dies for certain!" he yelled.

"Even still….," she tried again.

"Plan A or Plan B Paula!?"

"...Do it!" Paula screamed. Tsukune wasted no time in biting his tongue and latching onto Lizzie's neck, where he started to pump the blood coming from his body into hers. This went on for nearly five minutes, as he attempted to revive his young friend. Eventually he detached, his shoulders slumping from the exhaustion of being drained of blood.

"If this doesn't work then nothing will!" Tsukune explained loudly. Suddenly Paula and himself heard a loud screeching noise off to their left. He couldn't believe what he was seeing when he turned to the source of the noise. The bus from Yokai Academy was sitting there in all its glory, with the doors open, revealing the Bus Driver.

"Ya gonna get on kid?!" he said urgently, "That girl needs medical attention; the kind humans can't give. Ruby's waiting near the bus stop to start healing the girl."

Standing up and pulling Paula up with him, Tsukune staggered towards while holding Lizzie. Paula was on his right giving him something to lean on. "How did you know?" Tsukune asked, while boarding the bus and sitting behind the Bus Driver, with Paula there supporting Lizzie's head on her lap.

"Yukari was watching you two with her crystal ball when the attack happened!" Bus Driver explained, closing the doors and flooring the accelerator. Outside the windows, the world became a rainbow hue of colors as they warped through space to reach Yokai Academy.

"I might just hug that girl to death if this works," Tsukune said, trying to hold Lizzie's body still while the bus hit turbulence.

"What's going on!?" Paula screamed, confused and worried for young lady, "Where are we going?!"

"We're going to Yokai Academy, where Lizzie can get help from two witches I know," Tsukune said, trying to calm Paula down.

"We're going to the school for monsters?!" Paula yelled fearfully, "How can they help her?!"

"The witches are proficient with healing spells," Tsukune said, "They'll save Lizzie! I know they will, because I trust them with my life!" This seemed to calm Paula down, as the thought of someone saving Lizzie brought her hope in an otherwise dark world right now.

Soon enough, the bus pulled out in front of the familiar pumpkin headed scarecrow, in front of the familiar red ocean. And true to the Bus Driver's word, there stood Ruby, with Yukari by her side. A stretcher sat between the two, ready for it's occupant. Once the bus skidded to a stop, and the doors opened, Paula and Tsukune rushed their young friend to the stretcher.

"Tsukune! We'll get her to the hospital, you focus on getting her to the girls dorms as fast as possible!" Ruby yelled over the continuing downpour, as it was raining even harder in Yokai lands currently.

"Why?!" Tsukune yelled back, only to have Yukari answer.

"Moka and Kokoa are waiting for there!" Yukari explained, "In case the red haired guy somehow followed you three here! We have reason to believe that he is a shinigami, or a death god!"

"Just fucking great!" Tsukune yelled angrily, "Okay! You two take care of her, you got it!?"

"Can do!" the two witches yelled, running towards the school at a breakneck pace, carrying the stretcher between them.

"Alright, let's go!" Tsukune yelled, dragging Paula with him to the girl's dorms. Pushing himself to the limit, he managed to make the run in a relatively short amount of time. Upon opening the doors to the girl's dorms, he found Kokoa at the ready with Koumori in hammer form. Next to her, Outer Moka stood.

"Tsukune! Come remove my rosary!" Moka yelled, desperate to make sure he was safe and sound. Wasting no time, he pulled himself and Paula inside then shut the door, before rushing to Moka and ripping the rosary off of her choker. As her hair bled to silver, her bust and hips grew, her eyes turned crimson with slitted pupils, and her yoki skyrocketed, Tsukune's body gave out and fell forward.

Moka caught him and whispered in his ear, "Rest Tsukune. We'll take over from here." Carrying him over to a nearby couch, she laid him down and his nearly instantly passed out. The last thing he saw was Kurumu and Mizore comforting Paula as she bawled over the past hours' events. His last thought before sleep overcame him was, " _Lizzie….,_ "

 **So, shit went down in this chapter. Also you wanted longer chapter, so I hope this the length you guys were hoping for. I already have the next chapter planned out, but the chapter after next will be open for discussion. So as always, feel free to either PM me with ideas, or just simply leave a review with that idea in it. But with that, hope you guys enjoyed, and hope you have a good day.**


	4. Waking to a New World

**Waking to a New World**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either Black Butler or Rosario Vampire.**

 _Italics_ =thoughts

*sample text*=time skip/flashback

(Lizzie's POV)

She woke up, her head and chest throbbing with pain. Her entire body hurt, but her head and chest especially so. She heard people talking around her, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. It was all muffled, as if they were underwater. The voices started to fade as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

*A few hours later*

Lizzie once again returned to the world as she woke. The pain had died down, and she could hear the sound of rain hitting the window. She felt groggy, and everything was a blur when opened her eyes. As it all came into focus, she noticed that everything was….sharper than usual. She noticed details that would have slipped her mind. Then the hunger hit her. It was immense, gnawing at her stomach like some sort of worm. She sat up, trying find something, anything, to help stay the feeling in her stomach.

Seeing nothing edible around, Lizzie searched around. Until her eyes locked onto a blood bag attached to her arm. Her body moved on its own, attempting to reach it. It was just out of reach, making her have to stand if she wanted to grab it. The moments she was upright, her legs gave out and she fell to the floor, taking the metal rod holding the blood bag with her. Once again locking eyes on her prize, Lizzie finally got her hands on the bag.

Tearing open a small hole, she put the hole to her mouth and tipped the contents of the bag into her mouth. The taste was bland, but the relief it provided was so sweet. Gulp after gulp, she drank from the bad, little streaks of blood pouring from the corners of her mouth. Soon the bag was empty, and the hunger persisted, barely having a dent in it. The bag had given her the strength to stand on her own though, albeit shakily at best.

Stumbling to the door, and then using the wall as a way to brace herself, she left the room and started down the long hallway. There were no lights, and it obviously night out, meaning the hall should be pitch black yet the hallway merely appeared dim. This thought was chucked out the window when she caught the smell drafting from the corner. There was also a light coming from the same place. Shuffling her bare feet quicker, she rounded the corner and found a tall, muscled man brutally beating three smaller, weaker men.

(Saizo's POV)

Hearing footsteps behind him, Saizo turned to see a small, blonde haired girl in a patient gown standing behind. The girl was barely standing, using the wall to balance herself, yet the look she was giving him was downright predatory. " _Maybe I'll have some with this girl once I'm done with these bozos,_ " Saizo thought to himself, "Oi, you lost little girl?" He heard her mumble something under her breath. Marching right up to her, the three wimps pressing themselves into a corner, Saizo got in the girl's face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he said menacingly, expecting her to shudder or do something to show that she was afraid. Instead, she rushed forward and latched onto his neck, pushing him to the floor. He was shocked when the girl started gulp down his flowing blood greedily, and didn't resist right away. He soon attempted to yell out, but found his mouth was covered with her hand. He tried to get her off of him, but he was losing his energy quick, and she wasn't budging. " _I'm going to die,_ " he thought, horrified.

(?'s POV)

He and his friend watched as their tormentor had the life sucked out of him by this blonde vampire. They watched as his struggles slowly started to cease, and the sounds of her gulping down his blood by the mouthful took over. Soon a dried up corpse, lay beneath her and she detached her fangs with a shudder of pleasure. She faced the three of them with blood dripping from her fangs, her red eyes boring in them.

The dumber of his two friends walked forward and attempted to thank her, before she rushed forward latched onto his next. The two remaining friends took off, leaving their "friend" behind to die. They heard her detach, and then looked back to see her snap the boy's neck, killing him instantly. Getting to give chase to them, the girl caught his other friend right before. He ran around the corner, and ducked into a classroom, shutting the door and hearing his friend's screams turn to silence. Putting his against the door, he held his breath as he heard her footsteps run past and trail off.

Letting out a breath, he was suddenly grabbed by a hand that broke through the door and pulled him back. The door shattered from the force, and his body was thrown into a wall. His lower back broke, leaving him unable to stand or even move his legs. His eyes locked onto the girl, and she looked at him crazily. Her tilted to the side in a way that made her look insane, she stalked towards him.

(Third Person POV)

The boy attempted to crawl away, only to have Lizzie grab his ankle and begin dragging him to the corner. The sound of screams echoed throughout the halls as she dragged him to the other bodies. His screams were cut short, as a spray of blood covered the wall facing the bend. The silence was filled by the sounds of heavy gulps, ripping flesh and clothing, and pleasured gasps.

*The Next Morning*

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune sat in front of the school with the rest of his club, informing the student body that classes had been cancelled for the day. When they asked, Gin was the one to reply. "We found the body of Saizo Komiya completely drained of blood this morning. As well as three other bodies," Gin said.

"Well who did the other bodies belong to?" One student asked.

"We'll let you know when we find that out," Gin replied.

"How do you not know?" another student asked heatedly.

"Because it would be easier to put a jigsaw puzzle back together," Gin said, glaring at the student in question. That thought alone caused several of the students to lose their breakfast, while the others appeared to be on the verge of it.

"Why are you guys staying?" a girl asked, looking shaken. Tsukune took this as a chance to speak up himself as Gin looked rather annoyed.

"We're the ones investigating the murders," he explained, "Now if you would please go back to your dorms, we'll begin the investigation. The sooner we're done, the sooner we can all put this event behind us." With that said, the students started to file back towards their respective dorms.

"Thanks dude," Gin said, holding the bridge of his nose. Turning around to walk back inside, Tsukune quickly uttered a 'you're welcome' before getting to face the scene head on. It was disgusting. Limbs were all over the ground, the walls were splattered with dried blood, and the door to a classroom was completely demolished.

Right now only Inner Moka, Kokoa, Gin, and himself were able to stomach the scene. The rest of the group, including the normally composed Mizore and Ruby couldn't handle the scene and had to leave. Scratching his head, Tsukune started to wander about the site, looking for any semblance of a clue.

" _I wonder who could have done this?_ " he thought silently, " _It almost looks like the work of a vampire or ghoul, but both Moka and Kokoa were accounted for last ni…,_ " Realization dawned on Tsukune, and he took off towards the hospital wing. The rest of the group halted his advance however, blocking off the hallway.

"Tsukune, where are you going?" Moka asked, getting straight to the point. The infirmary was his reply. "And why would you go there?"

"This looks like the handiwork of a vampire," Tsukune started, only to be interrupted by Kokoa.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Well all three of us were accounted for last night, so that only leaves one person with vampire blood running through their veins in the school."

"You mean…?" Moka said, the point of his words dawning on her, "You think it was that Lizzie girl that we saved?"

"I hope I'm wrong, but I can't see it being anyone else," Tsukune stated, before being pulled by Moka towards the infirmary. Upon reaching it, Tsukune started to repeat one phrase over and over again. " _Please be there, please be there, please be there!_ " Pulling open the door, to Tsukune's horror, they found it empty.

"Damn it!" Tsukune yelled, pulling Gin over to see if he could track her with anything present. Gin didn't disappoint. Seeing her dress was still there, Gin quickly transformed and started to get the scent of the dress. Gin suddenly ran back out the door, to a room just across the hall to find it with a broken window. Once he was at the window, Gin turned around and spoke quickly and worriedly.

"She's near the dorms," he said, growling a bit in his monster form. Horror struck the three as they realized that she might attack again, and amidst so many people too. " _Hold on Lizzie, we're coming!_ "

(Lizzie's POV)

She woke up once more to find herself in the middle of the woods, wearing a bloodied patient's gown, and with dried blood all up and down her arms. Staring at her arms in horror, she quickly looked around for a place to wash them. She almost immediately found a pond, and after crawling over to it, attempted to wash her arms. Upon contact with the water however, electricity and pain shot through her body.

Screaming in pain, Lizzie's got away from the water and stared at her hands. They were sparking and hurting, and the pain suddenly made her remember all that happened last night. " _Oh god! I killed them! I killed them all!_ " Lizzie started to hyperventilate, until she heard a smooth voice from her recent past.

"Hullo, Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian Michaelis said, emerging from the shadows, "How have you been?"

Looking at him in shock, her horror was soon replaced by a blinding rage. "You!" she said, shaking with anger, "You told that man to kill my family!"

Simply shrugging, Sebastien hopped away from Lizzie as she lashed out, completely destroying the tree he had been in front of mere moments ago. "I was merely relaying orders from my master," he said coolly, landing on top of a thick tree branch, "You were becoming a nuisance with that "friend" of yours. Much longer, and you might have blown our cover, and we couldn't have that."

"Who's us?" she said, eyeing him up, "I know about the faustian contracts, and Ciel's wish has already been completed."

"Clever girl, truly," Sebastian said, praising her, "But you see, I was given the order to stay as Ciel's servant until I consumed his soul. He then proceeded to be turned into a demon, so he promptly lost his soul, meaning that I can never devour it."

"So….," Lizzie said, the energy draining out of her with the realization of Sebastian just said.

"Yes, Ciel ordered the death of your family," Sebastian said, shattering her heart and breaking her spirit, "But now he wants something else."

"What!?" she screamed in pain, "What more does he want!?"

"Easy, he wants you," Sebastian said, hopping down to her level, "He initially turned you down because he didn't want you to marry a dead man walking, then he was a demon and you a human which would never have worked out; but now, you both are unaffected by time. The demon realm has an ocean of blood, so you would never starve. Ciel Phantomhive, wants you as his mate for all eternity."

"You honestly think I would agree after what he did," she said shaking, "He lost his chance. I would have gladly become a demon for him if he told me."

"Well Lady Elizabeth," he started, "My master didn't specifically order me to kill your family."

"What?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"He told me to end his suffering. He was watching you everyday, and he longed for your touch again despite what he said on the surface. I merely took the course of action I assumed was best, by completely obliterating everything relating to you through Grell."

"So Ciel….loves me?" she asked shocked at the revelation.

"Yes," Sebastian said, whispering in her ear, "Now. Won't you accept Ciel's offer? He is the only family you have left, after all." Lizzie was scared; scared to admit, that she wanted to accept. She believed what Sebastian just told her.

" _I want to see him again,_ " she thought, making up her mind, "I will." Sebastian smirked and stretched out his hand, which Lizzie took. Pulling her up, Sebastian started to mutter a quiet mantra. When he finished, she felt her body compress and she knew that they had left that realm. What she saw next caused her to gasp at its dark beauty. The entire land was red, and covered with black and white flowers. There was, just like Sebastian said, an ocean of blood to her left.

But the most beautiful part, in her eyes, sat before her in a throne made of flowers.

"Hullo Lizzie," Ciel Phantomhive said, smiling down at her, "Long time, no see."

In her amazement, Lizzie could only think one thing. " _Ciel…,"_

 **So Lizzie and Ciel are reunited. And Lizzie is now a vampire, with a voracious appetite. We'll have to see where this leads the two parties from now on. Anyway, feel free to leave any ideas you can come up with for the story in the review section, or send them to me through PM. Also, I think that I will posting weekly as I will type out chapters early, and post them a week later. So with that said, hope you enjoy the chapter and hope you have a nice day.**


	5. Catching Up

**Catching Up**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji), nor do I own Rosario Vampire.**

 **Author's Note: So, the way this story is progressing, I have a big decision coming up. And I want your guys' input on how to make it. In short, either Grell or Sebastian will have to die in the upcoming storyline. I need you guys to come through here and actually vote, because if not, you might be disappointed with my decision. If enough of you vote for neither of them dying, that could happen as well. It all depends on you Just thought I would let you guys know.**

 _Italics_ =thought

*flashback/time skip*

(Ciel's POV)

Ciel woke up to the feeling of something weighing down his chest. He looked down to see those familiar blonde drills he grew up with. He smiled down at Lizzie's sleeping form; he had truly missed her. Remembering what brought her back to him, however, Ciel felt anger course through his body. He absolutely livid at what Sebastian had wrought; it was something he had never wished on Lizzie, but she had to live with the fact that everything she knew was gone.

Her family was dead, as were her servants that she grown up with. He saw the pain in her eyes when they were reunited. He swore, after seeing that, to help her forget that pain. And for a moment, he succeeded. That night, they consummated their courtship. He was surprised by how dominant Lizzie was, considering she was always so shy whenever someone introduced that topic. She was on top pretty much the whole night, and she forced him more than once to call her name in bliss.

And he was so glad that his body had adapted to the demon energy running through his veins. He had grown much taller, making him stand several inches taller than Lizzie, and he now had a more lean and muscular form, as opposed to the pale, sickly form he had growing up. He wasn't anything near that Aono guy's build, but he definitely had some noticeable muscle mass. Speaking of Aono, Ciel had mixed feelings towards him.

He hated how close to Lizzie the guy had gotten, and how jealous that made him feel whenever they laughed or ate together. But he was also thankful towards him for saving Lizzie from Grell, and for turning her into a vampire. He had allowed them to be together now, forever. Ciel made sure of this during their night of passion. He had channeled his demon energy into her back, which left a large mark in the shape of the Phantomhive family crest on her back.

Lizzie, in turn, bit his neck at the same moment. The slight pain from the bite, was overshadowed by the raw power flowing into his body from her blood. When she pulled away, his wound closed and a mark in the shape in her family crest on his neck. The two spent the rest of the night blissfully getting to know each other's bodies.

One thing Ciel had noticed, was that Lizzie's hair now had silver streaks in it. They most notable running down the middle of her twin drills, giving an oddly beautiful design to them. " _She's perfect,_ " Ciel thought, " _It's odd to think that we actually a couple after all that time I spent trying to avoid her._ "

(Lemon Warning)

Ciel was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt something slide its way up and down his quickly hardening manhood. Looking down, Ciel saw Lizzie licking his shaft from base to tip. Her red eyes stared back up at him, and sensually licked all the way up his shaft, never breaking eye contact. There were two other things that had changed about her that Ciel liked more than her silver streaked, blonde hair. The first were her breast and rear, which had gone from practically non-existent to quite generous. Her breast were now C-cups that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand, and her butt was smooth and soft.

He didn't know what had caused this, so he made a mental note to ask Sebastian when he got a chance. The third change, and his personal favorite, were her eyes. They were crimson red, with slitted pupils. A demon's eyes were also red, but Lizzie's were a far more beautiful shade than those of a demon. And her slitted pupils made him feel like a deer caught in the headlights. They were reminiscent of a predator's, and they captivated him in a way he hadn't thought they could.

He was once again taken out of his thoughts, as Lizzie swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick. She still hadn't broken eye contact, so Ciel got to stare into those mesmerizing eyes as she retracted her tongue. He groaned at the loss of contact, which caused Lizzie to smirk before popping the head of his dick into her mouth. Ciel gasped at warm feeling of her mouth, before Lizzie silenced him with a slender finger by pressing it against his lips. Ciel fell back onto his elbows, as he watched Lizzie finally break eye contact and start to take more of him in her mouth.

Once she got a decent amount in her mouth, she started to bob her head up and down. This caused Ciel to moan at the wonderful feeling. Each time her head went down, she took a bit more of him in her mouth than before. She continued this process, until she had all 7 ½ inches in her mouth at once. He hadn't been that well endowed before, at just before their first night of pleasure, he had been a bit over 5 inches. This was yet another question Ciel had to ask Sebastian when he found time, but for now he focused on the feeling of Lizzie deepthroating him with relative ease.

Ciel had attempted to move his hand to the back of her head to make her go faster, but a sharp pain from his shaft caused him to stop and look down. Lizzie was glaring at him, and continued to do so until he took his hand away, at which point she closed her eyes and resumed her ministrations. " _Okay, so no helping her. Can't say I mind terribly,_ " Ciel thought, bucking his hips into her mouth. She didn't seem to mind that; rather, she seemed to actually enjoy it. Ciel was still new to the whole sex thing, and yet somehow managed to have an endurance that matched Lizzie's. Even still, it wasn't long before Ciel felt his impending release coming quickly.

"Lizzie," Ciel called out, still bucking his hips, "I'm gonna cum soon!" Rather than halt her ministrations like Ciel thought she would, she quickened her pace and started to hum along with deepthroating him. This caused Ciel to cry out, and bring his hand to the back of her head once more. She didn't object this time, and Ciel wasted no time in making her bob her head faster. Quickly finding his release, Ciel cried out and shot his seed down Lizzie's throat in long, thick ropes.

Lizzie cried out in surprise at first, but quickly started to suck it all down with minor difficulty. Some started to leak out the sides of her mouth, but she managed to get most of it. When Ciel stopped shooting his seed into her mouth, Lizzie released his dick with an audible pop. She licked off the remaining cum from the sides of his shaft, then smirked at him. Ciel was still gasping for breath, when she crawled over to him, turned around, and straddled his waist in reverse cowgirl position.

Lining up his still hard member with her entrance, Lizzie eased down on it. She moaned as she felt him stretch her walls once more. Once she had all of him inside, she leaned onto her hands, giving him a perfect view of her now amazing ass. Leaving him no time to stare, Lizzie quickly started to grind her hips against his. Moaning at the blissful friction it caused, she sat back up and turned her upper body to face Ciel.

Taking the hint, Ciel leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. Brushing his tongue against her lips, Ciel silently pleaded for entrance. Lizzie granted him said entrance by opening her mouth and engaging his tongue with hers. While they battled for dominance, Lizzie started to bounce up and down on his dick, sending waves of pleasure through their bodies. As they moaned into each other's mouths, Ciel reached up and grabbed her bouncing breast, kneading them with the palms of his hands.

Moaning louder at his ministrations, Lizzie started to bounce up and down faster and broke apart from his lips. Ciel let out pleasurable gasps to match her loud moaning, as he started to thrust his hips in an effort to match her bounces. Still exhausted from last night, where they went for hours, both found themselves quickly approaching orgasm.

"Yes! Yes! Oh Ciel, I'm so close!" Lizzie shouted between moans, bouncing faster and faster as her impending release grew closer and closer, "Harder! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Listening to her commands, Ciel grabbed her hips to cease her bouncing and started thrusting for all he was worth. Hearing her moans turn to screams, Ciel felt her walls start to tighten. "Oh! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" she screamed, finally reaching orgasm like she wanted, "I'M CUMMING!" Feeling her walls clamp down like a vice, Ciel also found his release, shooting his seed in her waiting womb.

(Lemon End)

Coming down off of their high, Ciel fell backwards, bringing his mate with him. Lizzie, after rolling to the side to get off of her blue haired lover, snuggled up to his neck and latched on. Ciel felt her fangs pierce his neck, but he didn't react in anyway other than to hold her head closer. She had done this last time; where she drank his blood after they made love. She took large gulps, and it continued for quite a while. Somehow Ciel knew that if they weren't mates, he would have died to blood loss. Yet he felt not a single adverse effect, not even dizziness.

He added it to the long list of questions he had to ask Sebastian about later. Once Lizzie had drank her fill, she detached her fangs and instinctively ran her tongue over the wounds left by them. The holes soon healed, leaving a bright pink mark resembling a hickey on his neck. Snuggling back in his chest like earlier, Lizzie smiled.

"I missed you," she said honestly, "I wanted to see you so badly."

"I missed you too Lizzie, "he repeated back to her, listening to her breathing. Lifting her chin, Ciel gave her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back. Resting his head on hers, they both said simultaneously….

"I love you….,"

(Moka's POV)

"DAMN! IT!" Tsukune shouted, punching a new tree for each syllable, completely obliterating the trees' trunks in the process, "WHY?! DID?! I?! LEAVE?! HER?! ALONE?!" Moka watched as Tsukune cleared the surrounding area of its trees, while thinking back to how she had done the same thing just yesterday while they waited for the girl to recover.

*The Day Before*

Moka found herself in a forest, surrounded by tree trunks. She was currently venting; venting all the anger she built up when caught a whiff of that brown haired girl. When she smelt Tsukune all over that girl. When she realized that girl had taken Tsukune's virginity. When she realized that girl had taken what was hers to take.

" _THAT LITTLE,_ " Moka thought angrily, kicking down a tree with each passing adjective, " _SLUTTY, BROWN HAIRED, MAN STEALING WHORE!_ " She had ran out of trees, so she resorted to punching the ground in their stead. " _Who does she think she is!? Tsukune's mine, and mine al…,_ "

Moka stopped mid-punch as her thoughts caught up with her. " _Did I just...say that? I don't have feelings for Tsukune, so why would I say that? So what if I think he's hot when he's fighting?! So what if I think he's cute?!_ " Moka's body started to shake as her thoughts continued down their unwanted path. " _So what if want him to hold me and say he loves me? So what if I want him to be my first? So what if I...love him…?_ "

Her body trembled violently, as she realized that it was the truth. " _Oh god. I do. I love him,_ " Remembering the day they had first met, " _I love him._ " She repeated that phrase over and over, each time a new memory of the two coming to her mind. First of when he beat Kuyou, then when he ate the pie she baked him, then of when he saved her from Midou, and lastly when he held her during his training with her.

She leaned back, sitting on her rear and hugged her knees as the tears fell from her eyes unbidden. "I love him….,"

*Back to present*

Watching him now, she knew that she had to speak to him alone. She needed closure; she needed….to know why he slept with that woman. Once he was done with his rampage, she cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Tsukune, I need to talk to you," she said calmly, keeping her composure, "Privately." Taking the hint, Gin steered Kokoa and himself away from the area, giving them their privacy. Looking at Tsukune, who had now turned to face her, she merely asked "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked back, confused.

"Why did you choose her?" Moka started to tremble, "Why did you choose her over one of us? Over me?!"

"Moka, what do you…?"

"WHY DID YOU FUCK THAT WOMAN!?" Moka screamed, shaking violently and crying, "IS IT BECAUSE SHE'S HUMAN!? IS THAT IT!?" She heard Tsukune gasp at her outbreak, before he started to walk towards her. "THAT'S IT, ISN'T IT!? YOU COULDN'T BRING YOURSELF TO FUCK A MONSTER WOMAN!? ARE THEY NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!? AM **I** NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR **YOU**!? IF SO, JUST STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM…!"

Moka was cut off by Tsukune gently kissing her. As he pulled away, she just looked at him with her tear stained face. "Why….?"

"Moka, what happened between me and Paula was strictly sexual," he said, smiling sadly, "Nothing else. There was no love behind it. I would have loved it if my first time was with you, but at the same time I wanted to live my life. I'm sorry that it hurt you so much."

"So you don't…?"

"No, I don't love Paula. You're the only woman that I love."

"Which version of me? Which Moka do you love more?"

"I don't see Moka as two, different people. I see her as a single entity made up of two dominant personalities," Tsukune said, hugging her gently, "You and omote are two sides of a coin. You can't have a coin with only one side can you?" Moka's breath caught as she heard his confession.

"And me and her were to fuse?" she asked, wanting to believe him.

"Then I guess I could love both of you equally," he replied, smiling.

"...Prove it,"

"Prove what?"

"Prove to me that you love me, as well as Omote," Looking her in the eyes, Tsukune kissed her deeply, but gently. Closing her eyes, Moka crossed her arms behind his neck and pulled him closer. When they separated, they just stared at each other, a light blush dusting their cheeks. Tsukune reinstated the kiss, only this one was much more heated as they started a heavy make out session.

Picking her up, and wrapping her legs around his waist, Tsukune pinned Moka against one of the few remaining trees. The aggressive action caused her to gasp, which gave him an opportunity to dart his tongue into her mouth. Falling into the kiss once more, Moka allowed Tsukune's tongue full access to her oral cavity, as he did for hers. Rather than wrestle, their tongues danced around each other as they explored each other's mouths.

When the need for air became too great to ignore, they separated with a single strand of saliva connecting the two. Panting, and with a healthy blush adorning their cheeks, they stared into each other's eyes before seemingly vanishing. Moka reappeared before her dorm room, before rushing into her room and opening her window, allowing Tsukune to jump through.

(Lemon warning, 3rd person POV)

Instigating yet another heavy kissing session, the pair focused on removing each other's clothing. First went Moka's blazer and white undershirt, exposing a simple, red bra underneath. Tsukune's blazer, shirt, and tie soon followed, leaving the two of the shirtless. Separating once again, they admired each other's bodies, before removing the rest of their clothing. Once again resuming their kiss, albeit a much slower one, they backed up until Moka's knees hit the edge of her bed. This caused her fall backwards, bringing Tsukune down on top of her. Moving back towards the headrest, the pair crawled under the covers and broke their kiss for the last time.

There was no foreplay or teasing, they were both more than ready for what came next. Lining himself up with her entrance, Tsukune looked towards Moka one last time for confirmation. She simply nodded, and laid back down to get comfortable. Thrusting up into her, Tsukune grunted at her tightness. Moka cried out and arched her back in pleasure. For most, it would have been painful, especially since Tsukune was on the larger end, but she had proven that she was capable of withstanding much more painful things before this.

They started out slow and sensual; far different from Tsukune's time with Paula. This wasn't just sex; it was them expressing their love in a physical way. They stayed that way, getting a feel for what made their partner tick. Tsukune found his answer when he thrusted a certain way that made Moka cry out louder than before. He just smirked at having found her G-spot so early, and readjusted so that he would hit it every time. This drove Moka crazy, as he sent wave after wave of pleasure soaring through her body.

They gradually sped up, trying to make this last as possible. But all too soon, Tsukune was pounding into Moka with blinding speed and with intense force. The kind that would have crushed Paula if used it on her. But for Moka, it was pure bliss; the kind she never thought was possible. She was moaning loud enough for the whole dorm to hear, but she didn't care. Neither of them did, because the only thing that mattered to them was each other.

Bringing his head to her chest, Tsukune caught one of her bouncing tits in his mouth and started to suck on her pale pink nipples. Moaning louder at the added stimulation, she brought her hand up to hold him closer. His hand was caressing her thigh as she rubbed her leg sensually against his. Their other hands found each other, and intertwined their fingers. Detaching from her nipple, Tsukune cried out next to her.

"Moka, I'm…," he started, trying to convey his message while still pleasing her.

"I know! I know!" she said in between moans, "Me too!" Untangling their hands, Moka pressed her hands against his chest lightly as she locked her legs around his waist. Tsukune, in turn, planted his hands on either side of her head. "I love you," she said, staring into his crimson eyes.

"I love you more," he responded, believing it one hundred percent.

"You think so?"

"I know so,"

"Prove it," she said, as the two felt their respective ends nearing, "Together!?"

"Together!" he responded, as he thrusted into the love of his life one last time.

"I LOVE YOU!" they screamed, as they both went over the edge. Moka felt his hot seed spill into her, as she clamped around him like a vice. Simultaneously, they bit into each other's necks, and marked the other as theirs. They both nearly collapsed from the effort they put into their love making upon retracting their fangs.

Sharing a tender kiss, Moka looked up at Tsukune and asked, "Again?" He just smirked, and thrusted into her again, starting the second round of many.

(Lemon End Kurumu's POV)

Kurumu, being a succubus, felt the love between the two. She was a being of love, and as such, an unspoken rule amongst her race was never to get in the way of love. The love that she felt between Moka and Tsukune made her smile, since they embodied what succubae lived for. She spent the night tracking down the other girls, and letting them feel what she felt between the two. And each time she did, the other person would smile and go to sleep peacefully. Even Kokoa, who was against the match, grudgingly accepted after feeling what Kurumu had felt. By the time she went to bed some hour and a half later, they were still going strong. As she laid her head down to rest, she and all the other girls shared one thought

"It's about damn time,"

 **Well, that was an experience to write. After 8 total hours of writing this out, you get a double lemon scene. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and hope you guys have a nice day. *mumbles to himself* (You better have enjoyed it)**


	6. The Urge to Fight

**The Urge to Fight**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either Rosario + Vampire, or Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji).**

 _Italics_ =thoughts

*flashback/time skip*

(Ciel's POV)

Waking up once more to find Lizzie laying down on his chest, Ciel made sure to carefully extract himself from her grip. She had been getting even more restless recently; so much so, that they hadn't left the bed yesterday. She never seemed to calm down nowadays, always wanting to do something active in this place with nothing to do. As Ciel got up and dressed, he made his way over to where he assumed Sebastian would be, the library. His hunch was proved correct when he found Sebastian sitting in an armchair, nose in a book. It seemed that the surrounding land had changed to Lizzie's preferences when she arrived, making it more like a mansion than the land of demons.

"Sebastian, I have some questions for you," Ciel said, getting Sebastian's attention.

"Fire away, m'lord," he replied, resting the book on the arm of the couch, "I do hope that I can answer them."

"First off, why did the land change when Lizzie arrived?" Ciel asked, getting the simpler ones out of the way, "It certainly didn't change for me when I arrived here."

"The demon world changes its shape for the preferences of the strongest monster in the area," Sebastian explained, confusing Ciel on what he meant.

"Monster? Don't you mean demon?" Ciel asked, trying to clarify.

"No I meant what I said m'lord," he replied coolly, "Demons aren't the only non-humans out there you know. I mean look at your mate; she certainly isn't a demon but she obviously isn't human."

"I never really thought about it that way," Ciel said mostly to himself, many things suddenly dawning on him, "Did you know any of the races of the girls that Aono guy hung out with?"

"I know of one of them, although only because she is a type of demon as well," Sebastian said, "I'm referring to the blue haired lady; she's a succubus, which is classified as a demon as they have the ability to suck out a human's soul for nutrients."

"Type of demon?" Ciel asked, now even more confused on what classified as a demon.

"There are two main types, with several smaller branches of course, but the two main ones are humanoids and monstrous," Sebastian explained, "Demons like me and you are humanoids. Humanoids are often smarter and more agile, while monstrous demons are more physically bulky at the downside of being rather stupid. Never in my right mind would I attempt to fight Aono on equal grounds."

"Why not?" Ciel asked, as he had never seen Sebastian openly admit that someone was stronger than him.

"He has the strength of a vampire, which are considered the single strongest race of monster," Sebastian explained once more, "Although dragons and kitsunes are usually more powerful on average, they don't have the numbers necessary to combat the vampires. And Aono is most likely hiding a great portion of his power from his peers."

"Why?" Ciel asked, wondering why a man wouldn't show his full power.

"A) He doesn't like fighting, and monsters always challenge those stronger than them. B) He is still human, and that much power would most likely kill him if it was released all at once. C) Proving that he is stronger than a pure-blooded vampire as a human with their powers would crush their pride. And as his own mate is a pure blooded vampire of noble rank, he'd rather not hurt her and her sister in any way."

"Wait, I thought you told he slept with Paula?"

"He did, but that was before he mated with vampire. I believe that Paula's scent was still on him by the time he returned, and the vampiress smelt it, which most likely led to them becoming a mated pair in the first place," Sebastian said, "I have been keeping tabs on them as they could be powerful allies in the case Grell comes after Lizzie once more. Which is bound to happen as her name is most likely down on a list of 'To be Reaped.'"

"Why would her name be down on a list of 'To be Reaped?'" Ciel asked, worried for her health.

"She should, in all cases, have died the day that Grell appeared," he said, "But due to Tsukune's interference, she lived."

"Well she won't get hurt while I'm around, because I'm ordering you to put her life above everything else, including my own," Ciel said with dead certainty, "Understood?"

"Yes, M'lord," Sebastian replied, bowing his head slightly, "I believe you had some other questions for me?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you knew why Lizzie has been….restless recently?"

"If I had to wager on it, I would say that she most likely has a lot pent up energy. Vampires are an extremely vain race, and take pride in their strength. As such, fighting is usually one the things they enjoy the most, as it allows them to prove their strength by dominating others." Sebastian said, deep in thought, "I do wonder how she would perform in a fight considering she has next to no fighting experience."

"Well if she is the strongest here, she should perform well shouldn't she?" Ciel asked.

"You misunderstood me master," Sebastian stated, "I said strongest, not who would win in a fight."

"Aren't they one in the same?"

"Not quite. Being stronger than your opponent will give you an advantage for sure, but if they are more skilled in battle, they would most likely win the fight. Experience makes a huge difference when fighting, something you surely come to find very shortly."

"Ciel! Where are you?" Lizzie asked, walking into the room wearing nothing. Ciel felt himself harden at the sight of her; she really did have a nice body nowadays. "Oh there you are! Why are you speaking to _him?_ " she asked, putting hateful emphasis on the word 'him.'

"I had to ask him some questions," Ciel responded, "And why do you seem to hate Sebastian so much?"

"Why?! He's responsible for the deaths of my family! Why wouldn't I!?" she yelled back in anger.

"SEBASTIAN, EXPLAIN!" he screamed at his demon butler, "WHAT DOES SHE MEAN?!"

"Hmmmmm, I guess I should have expected this. Well put simply, I lied to her," Sebastian responded.

"What?" Lizzie asked confused, "What do you mean you lied?! You told me that Ciel said 'End my suffering' and that you did so by trying to eliminate me!"

"I said no such thing! Sebastian, what did you do?!" Ciel said angrily, Lizzie's emotions augmenting his own.

"I told her that I was responsible for the deaths of her family to prevent her from hating you," Sebastian stated, "I believe that Grell murdered her family as a way of getting back at you for not ordering me to love him back."

"Why would he go so far just over that?!" Ciel asked, fuming.

"Love works in mysterious ways m'lord." the butler replied.

" **That it does.** " said a booming voice, accompanied by the appearance of a man in priest's robes, " **Now if you don't mind, I shall be taking Ms. Midford and Mr. Phantomhive back now.** " The man suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind Lizzie and Ciel, clamping his hands over their mouths.

Sebastian got up off his chair, knocking his book over in doing so. "Who are you?" he demanded, pulling three butter knives from each sleeve.

" **Kukuku. I am known by many names Mr. Michaelis, but you would know by two of them. The more common one is The Exorcist, so we'll go with that.** " Sebastian's eyes widened with shock, as he dropped the knives he was holding.

"You can't be…."

" **I am Mikogami Tenmei. And if you'll excuse me, I must be going.** " the man said, disappearing into thin air, taking Ciel and Lizzie with him.

(Lizzie's POV)

Everything was dark, and felt like it was suffocating her. She briefly remembered the sensation from when Sebastian took her to the demon realm, but she was ripped out of her thoughts when a blinding light shook her world. She was roughly dropped on the ground, which brought her back to the world. She noticed a few things. First, it was cold as hell right now, and she was naked. So needless to say, her nipples could cut diamonds at that moment. Second, Ciel was right next to her, wearing only pants and nothing else. Third, the man in front of her was staring down at them with white, glowing eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, standing up to confront the man, "What do you want with us?"

"I am the Chairman of Yokai Academy, and it's not what I want. It's what he wants." he said, gesturing over to his left. Lizzie looked over to see Tsukune leaning on a tree impatiently, with a silver haired woman directly behind him.

"Tsukune?" she asked, her body relaxing after seeing him, " _He wouldn't hurt me right?_ "

"Lizzie," he said shortly, "I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"Why did you kill those four men?" he asked, not wasting anytime, "Was it for fun, or was there a reason?"

"I...I couldn't think of anything but the hunger when it happened. I remember seeing them, and I didn't want to hurt them, but my body acted on its own, against my will." Lizzie said, hugging herself to keep the tears from falling. She felt Ciel come up from behind her and wrap his arms around her, in an attempt to comfort her.

Tsukune's expression softened, and he sighed softly. "That's all I needed to know." he said, looking at her kindly, "As long you tried, even if in vain, to stop then we can let you live." Lizzie just looked at him gratefully.

"Like hell we can!" the silver haired woman exclaimed, "What if she attacks again, or loses control? What then?"

"Couldn't the same be said about me?" Tsukune shot back, albeit kindly.

"W-well…" the girl said trailing off, before sighing in defeat.

"I get where you are coming from Moka, but in all seriousness, I'm way more dangerous than Lizzie is."

"I know," the girl, Moka, said, "But…"

"You're still upset about Paula I get that," Tsukune said, taking her hands in his own and intertwining their fingers, "But that's in the past, and Lizzie had nothing to do with it. She wasn't aware of what we were doing, nor is she responsible."

"Fine, you win," Moka said, leaning in towards, "But if you ever think about sleeping with another girl that I don't approve of…."

"Wait," Tsukune said, interrupting her, "That you don't approve of?"

"Well obviously," Moka said, "I can't have you sleeping with women I don't trust."

"But that implies that I could if you did trust them," Tsukune said, dumbfounded, "You would do that for me?"

"Who said it would be for you?" Moka said, smirking.

"Then who….Oh my god, you're bi!" Tsukune said, shock filling his facial features.

"Most vampires are," the Chairman said, chiming in, "They're very open with their lovers. Always have been; which is probably a good thing, considering Ms. Paula condition."

"What's wrong with Paula!?" Lizzie asked worriedly. Paula was practically the only family she had left.

"Nothing life threatening. She's pregnant is all," the Chairman said calmly.

"Oh ok….Wait, what!?" everyone exclaimed.

"I was quite surprised myself, considering the small traces of yoki coming from it," he said, smirking under his hood, "Congratulations Mr. Aono, it seems you're going to be a father."

Tsukune could feel Moka's eyes glaring into the side of his head. "In the past, huh? Did you just decide not to use a condom then?!" she said, her words getting angrier and angrier.

"Don't worry Ms. Akashiya, you are as well," the Chairman said, trying to not to laugh at the Tsukune's mortified expression.

"Two kids?" he said, trembling at the thought, "I think I need to lay down." After saying which he promptly passed out, causing Moka to worry.

"I wasn't ready for today," Ciel said, watching Moka worry over Aono's body, while the Chairman was busy laughing his ass off beside them.

"Neither of us were," Lizzie said, wondering where she could get some clothes.


	7. What's up?

**Okay, so sorry I haven't been uploading recently, but unfortunately my computer charger broke and I haven't been able to type out any chapters. That and being combined with school haven't really allowed me anytime to come to the public library and type out any chapters. I know it's not fair to you dedicated viewers who enjoy my content, but that's what happened. So I'll try to get into the library every time I can to type out a new chapter, but I can't promise how often that will be. On the bright side, I should be getting either a new charger, or a brand new computer by Christmas.**

 **So then I'll be able to type out new chapters from the comfort of my home and bed. So, yeah, that's what going on right now, and again. I'm sorry for that happening, and I'll try to get this fixed as soon as possible. But on a happier note, I did finish a new chapter of 'Lies' so for those of you that haven't seen that story, go check it out since this will be on both of my stories. I also wrote a one-shot called Moving On under the Fairy Tail section so go check that out if you haven't already.**

 **And to end this off, for those of you who are dedicated and like my work, please leave reviews because they are what inspire me to write more since I like feeling connected to you guys. Even if it's just a "Good chapter," it really makes me want to write more for you and me personally. But with that, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter of 'Lies' that just went up, and I hope you guys have a nice day. Bye.**


	8. Truths Revealed

**Truths Revealed**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or belonging to Rosario + Vampire, or Black Butler.**

(Tsukune's POV)

Today was a weird day for Tsukune. All the emotions he had felt since early morning were conflicting, and left him completely confused on what to do. First, he started out angry at what Lizzie had done. Then he felt relieved when he found out she hadn't killed for sport, but rather because she wasn't ready for the hunger that came with transforming. Next he was horrified when he found out he was the future father of not one, but two kids minimum as both Moka and Paula were pregnant. Seriously, he couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on right now. And now he was honestly terrified at how Paula's reaction to finding out she was pregnant would affect Moka's emotions. In all likelihood, it would result in him getting kicked to the moon.

'Everyone turned their attention to Paula as she walked in the door. "Paula!" Lizzie yelled, running to embrace her long time friend and servant.

"Lady Elizabeth!" she replied, hugging the girl's petite frame as firmly as she could, before taking her the shoulders, "Where were you? Why did you leave?"

"I-I-I," Lizzie started to say off, only for Ciel to interrupt her.

"It might be easier if I explain what went down before Lizzie's disappearance," he started, getting Paula to notice him for the first time since her arrival.

"C-ciel? How and when did you get here?" she asked, wondering if he had anything to do Lizzie disappearing.

"I got here at the same time Lizzie returned," he replied, standing up to hug Lizzie from behind, "And to fill you in on the details, Lizzie was transported to the demon realm by Sebastian at the time of him finding her here."

"The demon realm?" Paula said confused, "Now why were the two of you hanging out there of all places?"

"Considering we're both demons, I think it was a relatively fitting setting for a hideout," Ciel said flatly, as he used to. Upon seeing Paula's horrified facial expression, he immediately clarified that she wasn't in any danger while she was there. That seemed to calm Paula down some, as her body stance seemed less stiff than before.

"Now onto the other elephant in the room," Moka said with her arms crossed, interrupting the little reunion, "I believe Paula and I have to have a little chat."

"Excuse me! I'm trying to have a moment with my long time friend….," Paula started to refute, but was quickly silenced by Moka's intimidating growl of annoyance.

"You were saying?" she said irritatedly, trying to control her growing anger and headache.

"O-oh I-I was saying that it would g-great if we could be q-quick with l-l-little chat we need so desperately," she stammered out, everyone else watching as the confident woman's persona melted under Moka's gaze.

"I thought so. Now sit down and listen," Moka commanded, making everyone minus the headmaster instantly plant their butts on something. Lizzie managed to find a glass of tea around the room, somehow, and was currently sipping from it in delight. Pressing her fingers against her forehead, Moka started to speak once more. "Now, it has come to my attention that you and Tsukune slept together while he was serving as Elizabeth's protector."

That line caused Lizzie to do an anime-style spit take, which ended up all over her newfound lover Ciel. Tsukune had to really try hard to suppress the snicker that nearly came up. Looking over at Moka, it seemed like she found the site rather comical as well, since she seemed less annoyed with everything around her. Less, being the operative word in that particular case.

"You two did what!?" Lizzie asked, nearly tackling Paula in the process, "Howcouldyoudothisto me? Ideservetoknowthesekindsofthingsafterall!" Lizzie was now going on a full on rant at a million words per second. This continued until Moka effectively put an end.

"Hey kid," she said getting Lizzie's attention. Lizzie turned around to see Moka's face covered in shadows, surrounded by a menacing aura, and with only one of her bright, crimson red eyes showing through the shadows. "Shut up before I teach your place; in the most brutal way possible."

Lizzie was quick to hide behind Ciel, who was trying to be brave, but was also shaking in his metaphorical boots. It made sense, since Moka was known to be very volatile in this form. Paula finally spoke up about the issue at hand, more confused over its importance.

"If that's what you are angry about, then I can assure you that you don't have to be upset any longer," Paula said, trying to defuse the situation, "As what happened between me and Tsukune was strictly sexual, and there was no love between us at that moment. And I have no intention of trying to take him away from you at all. So you truly have no reason to worry."

"All excellent points, at first glance. However," Moka said making Paula take a step back as the aura returned, "Due to circumstances, it seems that you are going to be more intertwined in our love life than you ever intended or imagined."

"What do you mean?" Paula asked, scared for reasons unknown to her at that moment.

"The way I see it, congratulations are in order," the Chairman said, making everyone face him, "As you, Ms. Paula, are pregnant." Everything stopped in the room as those words echoed in Paula's mind.

"T-this has to be a mistake as I was on the pill when we slept together, Tsukune and I." Paula said, grasping at straws.

"And while that may have worked had you continued to take the pills, but considering that you missed the past few days, and the fact that sperm stays active in the womb for up to five days after the fact, it's not all that crazy to believe that you are in fact pregnant with Tsukune's child." the Chairman replied.

"W-well it's still early enough to get an abortion isn't it?" Paula asked, not in small part to Moka's death glare.

"That, my new 'friend,' is the issue; you can't get an abortion due to monster laws," Moka explained, her anger slowly dissipating from Paula's fright. She may be prideful and angry, but she knew that neither Paula nor Tsukune had asked for this; and it's just due to circumstance that Paula was pregnant in the first place. Still, today was not a good day for her regardless. "As it's a monster child, which it is as we can sense yoki coming from it, you cannot legally have an abortion."

"Why can't I?" Paula asked, her face paling as the conversation went on.

"Most monster species are dying out, and as such it has become monster law that any baby with notable monster heritage must be born, and cannot be aborted." the Chairman explained, as Paula slowly broke down.

(Exorcist's POV)

"W-what am I supposed to do? I-I can't support a child, especially now that I'm jobless," Paula said, as Lizzie came out of her hiding spot to comfort her long time friend.

"You won't have to," Tsukune suddenly said, chiming into the conversation for the first time.

"I may not have intended to be a father this early in my life, but the fact remains that I am. And I can't, in good conscious, abandon my child." The Chairman, with his demon enhanced sensed, heard Paula's heart skip a beat at his words.

"And it's for that reason, that I have to extend an invitation into me and Tsukune's love life to you." Moka said, shocking everyone in the room save Tsukune and the Chairman.

"W-what? But why?" Paula asked, wondering why a proud and beautiful vampiress would do this for a human.

"Three reasons: number one, for Tsukune's peace of mind; number two, to protect the child from scrutiny; and number three," Moka said standing up and walking towards Paula. Upon reaching her, Moka said, "for my own personal benefit." Directly afterwards, Moka kissed Paula directly on the lips heatedly.

"Mmph!" Paula grunted in surprise, as everyone else save, once again, Tsukune and the Chairman did a double take. As Moka broke off the kiss, everyone sat there speechless. Or did, until Tsukune broke the tension with a "well-timed" joke.

"Well that was hot," he deadpanned, as Moka just fixed him with a "really?" type of look. "What? Someone had to break the tension in the air." Moka just shrugged in response, and walked over to him and leaned back on him. Tsukune responded by wrapping his arms around her, which promptly made her close her eyes in content.

The Chairman just watched them, while deep in thought. " _If only we had someone like him, preferably a woman, back when Alucard was losing control. We could have avoided so much bloodshed and unneeded hate from back then. I can only hope that he prevents Moka from following the same path as Alucard did._ "

"Chairman? Is there a reason why you are staring at us?" Tsukune asked, tilting his head quizzically, while Moka merely opened an eye a fraction of the way.

"Kukuku, merely thinking my boy," the Chairman responded, going back into thought. " _Oh Akasha, if only you were here to see how much your daughter has grown since then. I know that you would be proud of the woman she is becoming. And I know you would approve of Tsukune as her lover if you could only see the two of them together._ " Thinking of Akasha made Mikogami think about the Rosary that she left Moka as a parting gift.

It still irked him how similar Moka's outer personality looked to Akasha herself. She was identical in almost every way. " _Wait!_ " Mikogami thought, an idea springing to mind, " _What if it's no coincidence that they look so alike? But would it even be possible to do such a thing?_ "

"Tsukune?" the Chairman (Mikogami/Exorcist) asked, getting the boy's attention. "When you left Touhou's house, did he give you anything to contact him with before leaving?"

"Hmmm, odd question, but yeah he did." Tsukune replied, before fishing an amulet out of his left pants pocket and throwing it over to him. "He called it a Telepathy Amulet, and then said he had another one that was linked to mine. That way I could instantly contact him with it, and in an emergency, I could use it to summon help of some kind."

" _Touhou, you genius man!_ " Mikogami thought, before asking to borrow it for a bit.

"Knock yourself out, just make sure you get it back to me when you're done with it." Tsukune replied, giving his permission to use it.

"You have my word, and Ms. Akashiya, if I could borrow your Rosary as well? I can promise you that the seal won't break while under my care." he asked, praying she would say yes.

Moka merely nodded, and looked up to Tsukune, before going back to her apparent nap. Tsukune once again, went into his pocket and pulled out her Rosary before throwing it over to the Chairman. Moka glared at him for throwing it for a bit, but calmed down once Mikogami deftly caught it one handed.

"Thank you, and I'll be on my way now if you don't mind." he said, before leaving with the amulet and rosary in his hands. " _Time to see if this thing works_ " he thought as he walked out of the door. Holding the amulet between his thumb and pointer finger, he channelled his thoughts into it. " _Touhou? Are you there?_ "

" _Mikogami? How did you get ahold of this amulet?_ " his longtime friend responded.

" _I'll tell you that later, but I have a question to ask you, if that's alright with you?_ " he asked in return.

" _Well I told him not to loan it to anyone, but I think I can settle with you having it for the time being._ " Touhou replied, " _Now what did you want to ask me?_ "

" _Well since you taught me and Akasha everything we know about magic, I was wondering if it would be possible for someone of Akasha's level of expertise to create a clone of herself. Would you know anything about that?_ " Mikogami asked.

" _Well in theory she should be able to, but only if she had a powerful artifact to keep the magic going if she wasn't able to._ " Touhou replied.

" _So a rosary that kept a vampire's powers under wraps, but also took energy from its wearer to keep the clone magic going would work?_ " Mikogami asked, hoping that the answer would be yes. Opening the door to his office, he walked in and closed the door. Sitting down in his chair, he sat in wait for his answer.

" _In theory, yes, but the vampire in question would have to be powerful in their own right, and have a constant food source to sustain that power._ " Touhou replied, making Mikogami smile. Everything fit so far, now he just needed to ask one more question before the plan would start in full.

" _One more question. Could you have the clone trade places with the original?_ " Mikogami asked.

" _Yes, in fact, you could. It wasn't an uncommon practice for scouting purposes to have a clone that disappeared after a predetermined time ready to switched places with the original that went scouting._ " Touhou explained, before questioning Mikogami himself. " _Why the sudden interest in this?_ "

" _The thought came to me when I was thinking about Moka's outer personality._ " Mikogami explained to Touhou, who was confused at first.

" _What about her? The Rosary works as it was intended to, so why take special notice in it?_ " Touhou asked, before remembering the previous questions, " _You don't think that the outer personality is a clone of Akasha do you?_ "

" _That's exactly what I think. I mean, everything fits doesn't it? Moka's Rosary, the one Akasha made, is one of the most powerful we've ever seen made. It's made to handle the power of a shinso without proper training, so it has to be. And most vampires under a rosary's control don't usually lose of all their power like Moka's outer personality does._ " Mikogami started to explain, before Touhou picked up the slack and joined him.

" _The outer, which I'm going to refer to as omote like the inner form does, looks identical to Akasha minus the green eyes, which could easily be a side-effect of the rosary doing it's job. Furthermore, why create a brand new rosary when a slightly powered up limiter would have the same effect as the rosary would, without the downside of omote being unable to take off her own seal in a pinch._ " Touhou said, the two of them smirking on their respective ends of the call.

" _Akasha, knowing that her memories could be harmful to her daughter's mental health, wipes them from the clone's mind, which creates Omote as we know her._ " Mikogami finished, a plan formulating in his head. " _It looks like we might be getting all three of us together once again._ "

" _There is an issue though,_ " Touhou said, " _While Omote might be a clone of Akasha, she is still a very large part of Moka's well being. We can't just remove her from the equation and expect no detrimental effects on Ura (Inner Moka)._ " Touhou said, before offering a solution, " _What if we fused the two, and then use the rosary as a base for another clone of Akasha. It already holds her memories inside it, which means that if we use it as a base, it should work as a substitute._ "

" _But if we fail, then Moka just lost her last memories of her mother for good._ " Mikogami said, not wanting to hurt the young girl more than necessary, " _But I suppose that is a risk we will have to take isn't it?_ "

" _If we want to have a proper defense against Alucard should he awake once more, then yes we it is._ " Touhou said, giving Mikogami the last push to formulate the plan entirely.

" _We'll need Moka's approval before we do this, so I'm going to go get her take on this first._ " Mikogami stated, before getting up to leave his office once more. Briefly glancing out the window told him that he and Touhou had been in conversation for quite some time, at least an hour or so. Luckily for him, the group still seemed to be where he left them, probably in conversation themselves.

" _Ok. Get back to me when you get your answer. And Mikogami,_ " the chinese man asked, " _Try not to take no for an answer. We need Akasha in the case that Fairy Tale attempts to take Moka again._ "

" _I know. I'll do my best to persuade her in favor of it,_ " Mikogami said, " _I'll get back to you once I've finished._ "

*15 minutes later*

(Tsukune's POV)

Paula and Moka were talking about how they were gonna work out the relationship with him just kind of sitting there waiting. He did get them both knocked up, so he thought it was fair for him to go along with what they worked out. After dropping the bomb that she herself was pregnant as well, Paula seemed to calm down knowing that she wasn't alone in her predicament.

Their conversation was cut short by the Chairman walking back into the room. "If everyone save Ms. Akashiya and Mr. Aono could leave for the time being, we have some business to discuss." After telling her that they would continue the conversation later, Moka had Paula, as well as everyone else, leave for the time being. Once everyone had left, the Chairman continued speaking. "So, Ms. Akashiya, you may want to sit down for this."

Taking his advice Moka sat down, but not before making Tsukune sit down so that she could use him a seat instead. She seemed to think that he was very comfortable to sit on, or just to be near in general. " _Well, we are mates, so it makes sense that that would be the case_." Tsukune thought. His thoughts were cut short by the Chairman speaking once more.

"So Ms. Akashiya, and by extension you Mr. Aono, I have a proposition for you." he started.

"Proposition for what?" Moka asked, for clarification, "There isn't much that I really want nowadays."

"We may have an opportunity to reunite you with your mother," the Chairman said flatly. Tsukune felt Moka suddenly become anxious and desperate simultaneously through their newfound link as mates. Feelings that he didn't usually feel from her as a whole, even with the new connection.

"What do you need?" she asked, trying to sound calm, but not necessarily succeeding at it.

"Well, I would need your rosary if we were to do it, but I would encourage you to think of what you might lose in doing so….,"

"I haven't seen my mother in nearly 11 years. I don't even know if she still remembers me, nor did I know if she was even alive for that matter. Short of Tsukune and my life, I would give anything to see her again, even for a moment." Moka said, blinking back tears as she said it.

"Doing this may require you to lose your outer form permanently," the Chairman said, making Moka falter in her speech. She may have done a good job hiding it, unlike her current emotions, but she couldn't hide it from Tsukune. He understood why; after all, how could you choose between a mother you had wanted to see for over a decade and someone who was basically your sister of the same amount of time? How could you choose one family member over another?

"B-but why? Why can't I keep them both?" Moka asked, desperate not to lose someone else important to her again. Tsukune hugged her more firmly as he saw her tears start to fall. The walls she built up over the years from her mother leaving were finally crumbling as she allowed herself to show weakness in front of others.

"Moka," the Chairman said, "I promised Touhou that I would try and convince you to accept. As a strategist and Dark Lord, we need your mother in case Alucard awakens again. But as Akasha's friend, I want to make sure that her daughter is happy above all else. I've watched you grow in ways that even your father hasn't, and I'v come to see you as a daughter that I never had." Tsukune and Moka listened intently, as his use of her first name showed just how genuine he was being; he only ever used first names when he stopped thinking business. "So as your mother's friend, I want to choose carefully."

"How can I choose between someone I view as my closest sister, and my mother? How do I make that decision?" Moka asked hysterically, tears freely flowing down her face now.

"Maybe you don't have to Moka," Tsukune said, getting both her and the Chairman's attention. "Omote is a part of you, regardless of whether or not she's physically around. And the way I see it, she isn't a separate entity, but rather one half of a single being. She's the kind girl side that deals with all the emotional baggage, and you're the badass vampiress side that deals with the physical issues." Moka and the Chairman listened as he further explained his thoughts.

"And, if you've noticed, as you've spent more time out of the rosary, you've become more kind and thoughtful while she has become more fierce and strong. You two are already becoming more like each other. So I think that if you stay in this form for a long enough time, the two forms will just fuse into one Moka. And I've given my answer as to how I would react to that."

"Baby….," Moka said, still with tears in her eyes, but these were happy tears. Walking forward and hugging him for dear life, she just cried into his shoulder. The Chairman just watched with an approving look in his eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"Do we even have to say it to know that we do anymore?" he said while he pulled her closer.

"No, but I like the way it sounds," Moka said as she pulled away, and gave him a gentle love filled kiss. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and afterwards Moka turned to the Chairman. "I'll do it. You can use my rosary."

The Chairman seemed both relieved and sad at the same time. Just sighing heavily, he looked at couple in front of him. "You truly have been a miracle worker around these parts Mr. Aono." he said with slight amusement, "Very well Ms. Akashiya, we'll begin preparations for the procedure. But for now, I recommend you keep the rosary on, so that your outer form gets some time with Tsukune before the two of you fuse."

Moka just nodded in response, and after accepting her rosary back and giving Tsukune a goodbye kiss, put it back on.

 **So I know I didn't write for a while, but that was in no small part due to that the fact that my wifi went out for half a week, and school alongside extracurriculars kept me from writing very much. Then I had a part time job and Thanksgiving break with family, so in short, a whole metric fuck ton of things kept me from writing as much as a I wanted to. But this chapter is one of my longest that I've written, so hopefully I do get some brownie points for that. But with that said, hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope you have a nice day.**


	9. Update

So, while this is an update, I'm also using this as an opportunity for any of you guys to send me any feedback of any kind, or just to send me requests. So that's what this entire thing will be covering.

So firstly, the update portion of this piece. I will be focusing on my two main stories, those being _Lies_ and _A Hidden Truth_ , while my side stories such as _Revelations_ and any one shots I decide to make, will be put on the sidelines. I'm not dropping any stories, as they are my content and I legitimately enjoy writing them. So updates on those should happen more frequently, for those of you who either read one of them, or possibly both.

Now, like I said, I want your guy's feedback on anything you either want to see me write or just talk about, or on things you think I'm doing wrong. Keep in mind, this is constructive criticism I'm looking for. You can flame and be salty if you want, I don't really care, just be aware that I won't listen to it. Also, if at any point you have an idea that you want to pitch to me, such as a story idea, or an idea for where to take the next chapter, then feel free to contact with the email below, or through fanfiction itself.

Now, another topic I've been debating is having a blog where I just talk about anime theories or just stuff that you guys suggest. So if you think I should do it, you could either tell me on here through a direct message, or you could email me at markthacker14 . It's really up to you. I would love to just have a way of providing content when I don't want to write a chapter, so that I don't leave you guys starved for content.

To be honest, I just want to let you guys know what's going on right now. So it's up to you whether or not you guys do any of this, but it would be cool if you at least let me know whether you think these are good ideas or not. That's it for now, but thank you guys for reading this, and goodbye for now.


	10. Our Last Moments

**Our Last Moments**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or relating to Black Butler or Rosario + Vampire.**

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune was enjoying being with the outer version of Moka again. Not to say that he didn't enjoy his time with the inner version, because he did enjoy that time with her, but he hadn't seen the outer version since he got back. And now that his time with the outer version was limited, he wanted to enjoy it to the fullest.

However, at the moment, he was a bit busy with a moaning pink haired Moka beneath him to focus on that. As soon as the pink haired Moka got back out from the Rosary, one of the first things she did was rush him to her dorm and have her way with him. Technically she let him have his way with her, but Tsukune wasn't going to argue semantics when he was having amazing sex because of it.

In an odd twist, Tsukune had found that the outer version of Moka was a lot more rough and kinky than the inner version. The inner version usually tended to be more sensual and intimate, since she took vampire traditions very seriously; meanwhile, the outer version was a lot more laid back and viewed sex in a different light. Granted, she wasn't doing it just to do it, but she definitely having more "fun" with it than the inner version was, since the inner version preferred to make love rather than just fuck.

The one twist this time around was Paula, who was trying to catch her breath over to the side of them. Moka had kind of made her join in the fun because, as stated earlier, the outer version liked to have fun with it. She had also made Paula go first, since Moka would take a hell of a lot longer to please than Paula would. However, said time was currently coming to a close since Tsukune felt his release coming up pretty quick. Opting to finish inside since Moka was already pregnant as is, it couldn't really hurt anything could it?

Grunting his release, and with Moka screaming hers, Tsukune promptly rolled off of her and collapsed. Tsukune could only imagine how out of breath he would be if he had to please Paula and Inner Moka. Seriously, guys who could actually please two girls at once, are freaking magicians, and no one could tell him otherwise.

Tsukune vaguely felt the two girls slither up next to him and start to cuddle with him while he attempted to get his breath back.

"We really wore you out huh?" Paula asked playfully, with a small smile on her face as she ran her hand up and down his chest.

"Much more and I would….have to started to think that…..you two were insatiable." Tsukune said in between gasps for air. Moka was silent as she used his arm as a pillow, and promptly tried to go to sleep. After managing to look outside, Tsukune saw that it was actually mid afternoon, judging by the the way the sunlight was streaming in. "Going to sleep already?" he asked mockingly.

"I'm tired." Moka replied, with a groan. Which caused both Tsukune and Paula to lean up and look at her with quizzically raised eyebrows.

"You're tired?" Tsukune asked, with a questioning voice.

"Yeah, it wasn't like I was just letting you do all the work." Moka tried to argue.

"Moka, I was watching that whole thing, and I can safely say, Tsukune did like 95% of the work there. The most you did was wrap your arms around his neck and arch your back." Paula shot back, in Tsukune's defense.

Before Moka could reply, there was a knock on the door. All of them wondering who that could be, Paula and Moka allowed Tsukune to get up and put on a pair of sweats he had laying around before heading to open the door. Once he opened it, he was greeted by a sight that he normally would have welcomed, but he dreaded at this particular moment.

There stood the Headmaster, with a saddened look in his eyes. "It's time Mr. Aono." Tsukune knew at once what he was talking about.

"I thought we had a week." Tsukune stated calmly, not portraying his current emotions.

"Originally, yes, but Touhou persuaded me to do it sooner." Mikogami said quietly.

"Without consulting us?" Tsukune asked, just as quietly.

Letting out a deep sigh, Mikogami looked at Tsukune tiredly. Tsukune didn't see the usually confident strategist he had come to know and respect; he saw an old man torn between his students and his close friends of hundreds of years. "I tried Tsukune; I really did. I wanted you two to have as much time as possible together." Mikogami said, "But I can't argue with the logic and reasoning that Touhou is continually providing me with on why we have to do this. Fairy Tale could attack at any point; and unlike with Touhou, they would have so many children to threaten me with."

Tsukune wanted to argue, but even he couldn't argue with that logic. Mikogami looked at his students like his children, and he would do anything to protect them. So if Fairy Tale had one of them by the neck, he'd have no choice in his mind but to relent.

"I'm ready." Tsukune heard Moka say from the background. He stepped out of the way of the doorway, and let Moka look Mikogami in the eye. She had gotten dressed while waiting for them, and now she looked ready, although she looked saddened as well.

"You're brave child," Mikogami said sadly, "Not many would be willing to make the sacrifice you are about to."

Moka didn't reply; she just looked at Tsukune and lifted her rosary. He knew what she wanted, so he just removed the little crucifix from her choker. Her body glowed white for a bit, before Inner Moka was revealed from the white curtain of light. After catching onto to what was happening, she gained a look of pure agony.

Nobody spoke; they all knew what was about to happen. Without a word, Tsukune handed the Rosary to Mikogami and stepped into the hall. As he closed the door, he and Mikogami heard Moka fall to her knees and start to cry. Paula was trying her best to comfort her, but this wasn't something anyone could help her with. Inner Moka, or just Moka at this point, was about to lose someone who had been part of her for over 10 years.

Opting to get the hard part out of the way, Mikogami started to recite a spell that, when finished, would make Outer Moka appear in place of the Rosary. He and Touhou had found that Moka wouldn't be adversely harmed if Outer Moka disappeared, and that the two would have merged later down the line at some point anyways; so they got to forgo the part of merging the two. Once finished, Outer Moka stood in the cloths that she had before Tsukune removed the Rosary.

Looking at the door, she heard the cries of her inner self. "Will she be ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Physically yes; but emotionally, this will be difficult for her." Mikogami said, before turning around to walk back to the school. Tsukune and Outer followed suit, listening to him as he spoke once more.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Moka, but there is a chance that this could fail." Mikogami said matter of factly.

"I think we were both aware of that." Tsukune said, before looking to Outer for confirmation. Her quick little nod told him he was right. "You knew didn't you?"

"I was aware that this could fail…" Moka started.

"No, not that. You knew what you were didn't you?" Tsukune asked, quietly hoping he was wrong. The trio stopped walking and turned to face each other.

Moka was quiet for awhile, before she finally spoke up. "I was aware, at least vaguely, of what I was." she said in a quiet tone. The trio started to walk again, and opted not to say anything until they got back to Mikogami's office. Upon reaching the office, Mikogami calmly opened the door and allowed the his company inside. The duo found that Touhou was there as well, although they didn't know how.

"Hello my boy; Moka." he greeted, although one could see he was not in the most perky of moods.

"Master," Tsukune responded, with a polite little nod to accentuate the greeting.

"Mr. Fuhai," Moka said, with a small bow to the elderly man.

"I assume you two have prepared mentally?" Touhou asked, not wasting anytime.

"We're about as ready as we can be." Moka replied.

"Although I don't think that counts for much." Tsukune said with a sad look in his eyes.

"I know it must be painful for the both of you," Touhou started, "But this must be done. Akasha is too important to the world, and as such, we have to take any chance we can to get her back."

"So that makes Omote's life worth less!?" Tsukune shouted at his former mentor, his emotions finally boiling over. "How is that fair at all? She has just as much a right to life as Moka's mother does!"

"So does every other person in this world! But without Akasha, we're doomed if Alucard manages to re-awaken! Everyone else has a possibility of dying if we don't do this!" Touhou shot back.

"No Touhou, I agree with Tsukune on this. We are sacrificing an innocent girl to death if we do this." Mikogami said, finally picking a side on the matter.

"Are you serious Mikogami!?" Touhou said in anger, "You know we need to do this!"

Their argument kept going for a bit before Omote spoke up herself.

"Doesn't my choice hold the largest amount of weight here?" she asked, shutting up both Touhou and Mikogami, who now struggled with words after her statement. "It's my life that's going away, so whatever I decide goes now doesn't it?" Everyone else present just kind of looked at their feet; here they were, arguing over whether or not to sacrifice someone, while said person was in the room with them. How had they fallen so low as to do this?

"I can't say that I like it, but I know this needs to be done." Omote said finally, after the palpable silence. "The truth is that if I chose not to do this, we'd still have a way of sealing Alucard again. Ura has the same capability of sealing Alucard that my original did. But the price of using her to seal him isn't one I'm willing to accept. And I would end up dying anyway; I'm not a permanent being. Eventually the Rosary would run out of power, and I would cease to exist. So I'd rather do this now; not because I need to, but because I want to. I'd rather give my life to make sure Ura is safe, than waste it because I'm scared."

The silence that followed was the heaviest they had all felt in their life times; even for the two dark lords in the room, who had fought Alucard in his prime.

"You're brave child." Mikogami finally said, "You truly are Akasha's clone; she would have said the same."

"You may be a clone," Touhou further elaborated, "But I have no doubt that you were in fact your own person."

Tsukune remained silent, not trusting his voice at the moment. Moka silently responded by walking up and kissing him gently. Over two years of emotions, being conveyed in one small action.

When she withdrew, she just said one thing very silently. "You should go, Ura needs you right now."

Tsukune knew it also because the two of them couldn't stand being in the same room as they said goodbye permanently. They couldn't trust themselves to go along with it. He opted to listen to her, and go comfort the Moka he had right now; the only Moka he had from now on.

The walk back from Mikogami's office was relatively slow and uneventful. Mikogami had told everyone that school was cancelled for the day; even for the teachers. What he didn't tell everyone was that they were losing a schoolmate today, and that's why it was happening. Only himself, the headmaster, Touhou, Paula, and Moka knew. Even Ruby didn't know, and she was the Headmaster's only assistant.

Tsukune suddenly felt a raindrop on his hand as he walked. At some point, it had started to rain. Tsukune had learned recently that the weather of the Academy was linked to the Headmaster's emotions. So in this case, the sky was quite literally crying for having lost someone.

When he was just arriving at Moka's door, he saw that their group had gathered around the door.

"Moka, let us in. Why won't you trust us?" Kurumu was saying through the door. She likely gathered everyone since she is so in tune with other's emotions. Mizore, being the quiet reserved being she is, noticed Tsukune's presence, and then proceeded to direct Kurumu's attention to him.

"Tsukune! Something wrong with Moka, she won't…." she started to ramble off.

"I know." he said quietly, shocking everyone present.

"You know? Then….then why aren't you helping her?!" Yukari asked/yelled at him.

"Because I can't really help her. That's Ura you hear crying in there." he explained.

"Why would Ura be cry…"

"Because she is losing her other half, someone she's known and relied on for more than 10 years. I think she has the right to be sad." Tsukune said, with a hint of irritability in his voice.

"Tsukune, we didn't know, so why are you getting angry at us?" Ruby asked.

"Because I'm losing I love! And there's nothing I can do about it! Was me getting stronger all for nothing; so I could sit and watch those around me that I care about still have to die!?" he yelled, before he sighed and slouched over. His anger and bitterness about the situation had exhausted him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't yell at you guys; you have nothing to do with it."

"I just want to understand why we weren't told?" Kurumu asked, with a slight hint of fear in her voice. That is what struck Tsukune the most; for the first time ever, they were scared of Tsukune being angry at them.

"Because we would have tried to stop it." Mizore said, the only one who still seemed unaffected. "It's obvious that there must be some reason that transcends our desire to keep Omote, which means that keeping us out of the loop was the only way to make sure it worked."

"Tsukune, is that true?" Yukari asked, with tears in her eyes, "Is the Moka we all know going to disappear?"

"What do you mean the one we all know?" Tsukune asked in return.

"None of us really know Ura all that well; you're the only one who really knows her inside and out." Gin said, having been quiet up until now.

"Then I guess the answer would be yes," Tsukune said.

"Why?" Yukari asked, crying in full force now.

"The headmaster found out that Omote was a clone of Akasha, so they are going to use her to swap places with Akasha." Tsukune explained, before remembering that they didn't know Moka's mother's name.

Or at least that's what he thought before Ruby said, "So they are trading Omote for Moka's mother."

"Moka's mother?" Gin asked, "Why does Moka's mother share a name with the leader of the Dark Lords? And why is she worth more than Omote?"

"Because Moka's mother **is** the leader of the Dark Lords; Moka is the daughter of Akasha Bloodriver." Kokoa said, arriving on the scene.

"Seriously?!" Yukari exclaimed, having forgotten her sorrow due to shock, although she still had tears in her eyes. "Her mother is that important?"

"Of course." Kokoa said, with Koumori sitting on her head, as per usual. "How do you think she's so powerful? I bet none of you have ever seen her train; like, ever. Not even when she was training Aono over there."

"So her power is completely genetic?" Gin asked, trying to understand, as he had thought San had the most power in this generation.

"That's what happens when the most powerful member of the most powerful vampire house, that being our father Issa Shuzen, and the leader of the dark lords, Akasha, have a child. My big sister's potential from birth, has been greater than any vampire in recent history." Kokoa explained, "Had she trained the way our sisters Kahlua and Akua have from birth, which she could have since we were fighting at ages as early as 2 years old, she could possibly rival our father."

Their conversation was cut short when they heard the door they were all gathered outside suddenly opened, and out stepped Moka.

The group was silent for awhile, before Moka spoke up. "So I guess you all know now….." she said quietly, with eyes red and puffy from crying.

Nobody had the heart to respond, save for Ruby, who calmly walked over and hugged Moka. "I know it hurts honey, but you'll make it through all this." she said comfortingly, before Moka pushed her away.

"How could you possibly know what I'm feeling?! You've never lost anyone close to you in your li…." Moka stopped short when she remember that not only had Ruby lost both her parents at around the same age as when Moka had lost her mother, but Ruby had also lost the woman that had been with her since age seven. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok honey, I know you didn't mean it." Ruby said calmly, not taking heed of Moka's words.

"That doesn't give me a right to act as if I'm the only who was suffered." Moka said, berating herself on losing her composure.

"Moka, people say things they don't mean when they are hurting. They want to rationalize why they have to hurt, even when it's no fault of their own." Ruby responded kindly, "I'm not hurt by your words because I knew you wouldn't be focusing on what I've lost. That was well over two years ago, and though I miss my master and parents dearly, I've moved on since then. You, Tsukune, and the rest of our group helped me start a new life; one of love and happiness. A life of knowing what having a family is like."

And with Ruby's kind words, the last walls around Moka's heart crumbled away. She was finally able to accept that she didn't have to suffer through everything alone. She finally had people that she could trust with everyone.

After wiping her tears away, Moka finally smiled for the first time that day. That small action made Tsukune smile as well; it meant that his girl was finally able to live again. "I guess I shouldn't be sitting here feeling sad, when Omote is being forced to do something horrible for her."

"Omote isn't being forced to do anything Moka; she was given a choice to back out, and opted to go through with it anyways." Tsukune said, making Moka look at him. "As she put it, she knew that eventually she would fade away regardless of whether or not she did this; so, she wanted to go doing something that could protect and/or make someone she loves happy."

"I want to see her; at least, one last time before she goes." Moka said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Alright." Tsukune said, before taking her hand and starting to lead her to the Headmaster's office. Tsukune never used the Headmaster's name when talking to others, since he was the only one who knew it. Well, Ruby might know, but he didn't think it was his place to tell others.

He stopped when he heard the others start following them, and turned to look at them.

"What? She's just as much a sister to us, as she is to her." Kurumu said, gesturing to Moka.

"We want to be there too," Yukari said, her voice quivering. Tsukune could tell she trying her best to be brave here.

"For our group as a whole, these are our last moments as a entire family. After today, we won't ever be whole again." Ruby said, "She's always been there in our time of need; being the voice of reason and love where hate had tried to consume us. We owe it to her to be there in her last moments; to see her off on her new journey."

"Well then, what are we waiting here for?" Gin said, "Let's get to it; we don't have time to stand around."

And with that, Moka and Tsukune smiled to each other and ran off towards the Headmaster's office to see their long time friend off.

(Omote's POV)

Touhou had been preparing some magic circle for about 15 minutes now, while the Headmaster was transferring magical power to him whenever necessary. Touhou's magic energy supply had been slowly depleting for centuries now; and soon he would be completely out, which would cause him to die.

Suddenly the three of them heard a knock at the door, before it opened to reveal Tsukune….and Ura. Omote's throat suddenly tightened; Ura was the one person she wouldn't be able to say no too.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to stop you Omote." Ura said out of the blue, "I know that you chose to do this."

Omote's fear and worries almost instantly vanished, and was replaced with a sense of sadness. It saddened her to think that Ura felt powerless in this situation.

"You know, I didn't come alone to see you." Ura said, gesturing back towards the door….where Mizore and Kurumu were stuck, having tried to get through at the same time.

"Move your gigantic chest Kurono!" Mizore said, obviously uncomfortable being so close to her former love rival.

"I can't really help it right now" Kurumu said in return.

"Then let me get through first!" Mizore yelled at her.

"Fine...just...hold on," Kurumu said as she managed to wiggle her way out of the doorway and into the room. "Ok Moka, we're here to….huh? What's so funny?"

Ura and Omote were practically in tears from laughing too much at that ridiculous scene. Touhou was just smiling and shaking his head, while the Headmaster had his signature grin in place.

"Ya know, only a scene like that could lighten such a heavy mood." he said, while Ruby, Yukari, and Gin joined in on the laughing.

"Thank you all," Omote said, once everyone calmed down, "It makes so happy knowing that I get leave this place laughing with old friends."

(Everyone's POV)

"You know, something Tsukune said to you once comes back to me know." the Headmaster said, "And that is, perhaps Omote isn't truly leaving. Her body may go into Alucard's, but her consciousness is a part of the Inner's, so it will be just like the two of you fused into one being."

Hearing that sparked something in Moka, in both forms of her. The pair of vampiresses walked closer to each other, and without speaking, did the same thing simultaneously; an action they had never been seen doing. Completely in sync, they took off their chokers.

Almost instantly, their bodies started to glow white. Everyone, including Touhou and the Headmaster, had to shut their eyes and turn away to avoid the blinding white light. When it was over, and the light had faded, everyone turned to a glowing person where Ura and Omote had once stood.

(Moka's POV)

The first thing Moka saw when she opened her eyes was the people around her; her friends, her family. It was weird for her; she distinctly remembered being both Ura and Omote. Even times where they were in the same room as two "separate" entities. That's when her eyes locked onto Kokoa in the back, with a nervous expression on her face.

(Kokoa's POV)

The Moka before her, and the rest of the people in the room, seemed different. Almost as if she was a completely new being. To everyone except on; Kokoa couldn't have felt it as being any more familiar.

"I'm sorry Kokoa," this new Moka said, "Sorry that it took me so long to fulfill the promise I made to you all those years ago."

Kokoa couldn't hold the tears that came to her eyes as she ran to hug the sister she had missed for so long. When she finally got there, Kokoa just buried her head in her sister's chest.

"Oh Kokoa, come on, no need for tears." Moka said kindly.

"Pardon the intrusion, but might I ask what happened just now?" Touhou asked, butting in on their moment.

"Oh yes," Moka said, before clearing her throat, "So, you understand how Ura and Omote were created as a result of the Rosary being placed on me back when I was 7 years old by my mother."

"Yes, we understand that." the Headmaster said. Kokoa has stopped bear hugging her sister, and was currently standing beside her.

"Well, contrary to the popular theory that Omote was created to accentuate Ura, both Ura and Omote were created to represent me." she explained, "Ura represented my vampiric side; the one that strictly follows the vampiric culture and rules. While Omote, on the other hand, was more influenced by the culture of today's youth. The only part where they combined was sexual preference, as that's a large part of both cultures."

"So Tsukune was correct about the relationship between Ura and Omote?" Ruby asked, to clarify what the new Moka meant.

"Mostly, but he was wrong on some accounts. For instance, he believed that neither form was a phantom; in truth it's quite the opposite, both were phantoms. That being said, whatever they felt are also emotions that I would have felt in that situation. If they ever reacted in the same way to any given event, I would have reacted in accordance with their reactions." Moka said.

"So the relationship I had with both forms is still equally as real now?" Tsukune asked, fearing the answer.

"Of course, my love." Moka said, with such sincerity that everyone knew she was telling the truth. This seemed to make Tsukune relaxed as he seemed less stressed from then on.

"Well, now how are we going to get your mother back?" Touhou asked, with their original goal still in mind.

"The rosary will work just fine." Moka said, "It holds her memories, just as it held my own, meaning that it shares a deep connection with her. Even if the spell does not transport her here, it will awaken her so she can escape. Having an additional transport spell ready will guarantee that she makes it here."

(Tsukune's POV)

"Alrighty then, if we could have the Rosary please." the Headmaster said, walking over to Moka to receive it.

In response she reached into the pocket of jeans and pulled it out to hand to him. It seemed the rosary automatically put itself around her so as to not lose power completely.

After receiving it from her, Mikogami went to place it in the middle of the magic circle. After doing so, he quickly leapt from the circle and allowed Touhou to begin the spell. No sooner did he leave the circle's perimeter, did the circle start to crackle and exude immense magical power.

Touhou had reverted to actual form, and was sitting in the lotus position with his eyes closed. He seemed to be in a meditative state, but if you looked closely, you could see that he was concentrating on something very intensely. This went on for a few minutes before Touhou grunted and snapped his eyes open.

This action caused the circle to go absolutely nuts. Lightning was crackling all around the room, and was soon joined by a feeling that was foreign to those in the room. Except for Tsukune, who had felt it before; the circle was calling to something, and that something was responding.

"Damn it!" Touhou said, "It's trying to work, but something isn't right! Something is blocking the summoning from happening!" Mikogami was now giving Touhou as much energy as he could muster, but neither was sure that it would be enough. Tsukune was suddenly caught off guard when Lizzie burst into the room, Ciel in tow.

"Lizzie? What are you doing here!?" Tsukune yelled over the racket.

"I felt something being summoned, and ran up here to see!" she yelled back. That's when Tsukune remembered that Lizzie had successfully summoned someone before, that someone being himself; without the aid of an object to boot.

"Lizzie! Look at the circle, and look for any mistakes!" Tsukune said, before running up to Touhou and Mikogami. "I think I have an idea on how to fix this!"

"What is it?!" Mikogami yelled over the tempest of energy before them. Their clothes were being whipped back and forth by the circle's energy.

"I'm having Lizzie, the girl you brought back from the demon realm, look for any mistakes with the circle!" Tsukune responded. He quickly glanced back and saw that everyone in the room was having difficulty standing in place. The energy was pushing them all back; even Moka, Gin, and Kokoa. Tsukune then noticed that Ciel was having no issue whatsoever being around the tempest of energy. "Scratch that! I have another idea!"

Tsukune walked over to Ciel, and got his attention. "Hey!"

"What?!" Ciel yelled back.

"Do you have any experience in summonings?! Lizzie does, but she can't get to the circle safely!"

"Not really! Why?!" Ciel asked.

"I think there's something wrong with the circle!" Tsukune said. Ciel's eyes lit up after he heard that.

"I know someone who can fix it if Lizzie can't! Step back!" Ciel said, waiting for Tsukune to do so. Once he did, Ciel said "Sebastian!"

Everyone present heard a loud pop before a well-dressed, handsome man appeared before Ciel.

"You called, my Master?" the stranger managed to say over the loud winds of the circle, in a silky smooth voice.

"There is something wrong with the magic circle that's producing this tempest! I want you to look over the circle and fix it!" Ciel ordered the man.

"It shall be done my Master; after all, I'm one hell of a butler." the man said, before jumping to Tsukune. "May I ask what the purpose of this circle is?"

"It's a summoning circle!" Tsukune replied, before feeling the tempest get stronger and start to push him back. He now had to cover his face with his arm so that he could see what was happening.

"Tsukune if you're going to do something, do it now!" Mikogami shouted.

"Is the person/thing being summoned in this dimension?" the man asked, clarifying once more.

"Yes!" Tsukune managed to say, before being pushed back from the man. He vaguely saw the man jump up and into the tempest of energy.

A couple of seconds passed before the energy that was pushing everyone away suddenly rushed back to the circle and condensed itself into a mini tornado in the middle of the room. The man nonchalantly walked out of the tornado and proceeded to tug on the front of his jacket to fix the effects of the magical tempest on it.

Touhou quickly collapsed onto his back gasping for breath, too tired to even revert to his older form. Mikogami fell to one knee, just righting himself so that he didn't land on his friend's windpipe.

The effects of the circle were no longer affecting everyone's ability to stand in place, and the circle seemed to be supporting itself.

(Ruby's POV)

"Who are you? And how did you fix the circle so quickly?" Ruby asked the stranger.

The man, who was rather handsome Ruby had to note, turned to her and politely bowed before answering. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I am Ciel Phantomhive's butler. We made a faustian contract before my master became a demon; and as his last order was for me to serve him until I consumed his soul, I am no unable to leave his service."

Something about that statement rubbed her the wrong way, and it wasn't until she remembered how a faustian contract worked that she thought of why it rubbed her the wrong. After doing a swift spell silently, Ruby connected her mind to Sebastian's.

" _Why are you really serving Phantomhive?_ " she asked mentally.

" _I see you are a telepathy user,_ " he said without missing a beat, " _Now what do you mean?_ "

" _Faustian contracts cannot exist if an order that does not have a definable end and/or if it does have a definable end, but said end is impossible is given._ " Ruby said to him mentally, " _The fact that you still serve him under that guise means that you have another goal in mind._ "

" _Hold your tongue for now, and I will answer any questions you may have after my master has left. Does that soothe your curiosity?_ " Michaelis asked after some time.

" _Fine, I'll keep quiet for now. But if I deem you answer unsatisfactory, I'm telling the Headmaster of this fact._ "

" _Very well._ " he said in response.

The rest of the time spent in the Headmaster's room was rather uneventful for quite some time. Touhou had regained the energy to revert to his older form, and the Headmaster had managed to find a chair for him sit in. He did require some help getting into the chair, and after he was in the chair, he just sank into it.

Tsukune had gone somewhere to get something, no one really knew what. Moka was very clearly anxious for the spell to be finished. And the rest of the group was chit chatting about this or that to pass the time. At some point, Haiji had joined the group, probably due to Kokoa wanting him there. Said vampiress was resting her head on his shoulder with a content look on her face.

It had never struck Ruby just how similar Moka and Kokoa really were. They had the same views on fighting, on social class, and now on love. Moka would rest her head on Tsukune's shoulder with that exact same look on her face.

Thinking of Moka's and Tsukune's relationship with one another made Ruby sad. She always knew they were practically destined for each other, but some small part of her had always hoped that he would choose her for one reason or another. And then they added a new girl into the mix, and Ruby's hopes simultaneously soared to new heights and dropped to their lowest yet. She was hopeful because they could possibly decide to add her into their relationship, but she also knew that it was most likely that she would never even get a chance to be with them now that Paula was in the picture.

" _Quite the sad set of emotions you have there Ms. Toujou._ " she heard Sebastian say in her mind. She immediately blushed bright red as she forgot to sever the link between the two.

" _I didn't realize you were taught to eavesdrop_." Ruby tried to accuse, but it sounded weak, even to herself.

" _Is it my fault that the link was never cut between us?_ " he asked.

" _No…..it's not_." Ruby relented, sighing while doing so. " _How many did you look through?_ "

" _I beg your pardon?_ " Sebastian said, confused.

" _My memories….how many did you look through?_ " Ruby clarified.

"... _As far back as when you were 16._ " he said truthfully, though she could hear a tinge of regret in the statement.

" _That's what I get for leaving my mind open for someone_." Ruby said, mostly to herself.

" _You may look through mine if you wish._ " Sebastian said, catching Ruby off guard.

" _What? Why?_ " she asked, perplexed as to why he would allow that.

" _I've looked through yours without permission, so it seems only fair that you be allowed to see mine._ " he said without hesitation.

" _Well if you insist_." she said, taking him up on the offer. And what she saw very nearly made her cry out of sympathy.

(Mizore's POV)

This day was turning out to be….eventful to say the least. And now here they were, waiting to see Moka's mother. She had to be gorgeous, since everyone knew what Moka's father looked like, and there's no way that all Moka's looks came from him. He was attractive to be sure, but in a different way than Moka was.

She heard the door the open behind them, and saw Tsukune walk in with a Dorian fruit in hand. Where in the hell he managed to get that without a scratch on him was beyond her, but sure enough he had one. He promptly tossed it over to the Headmaster, who caught it and handed handed it down to Touhou in his chair.

If she had to guess, Tsukune went to get the fruit so that Touhou could get his energy back by eating it. She looked over at Kurumu and saw that she was staring at Tsukune with an odd look on her face.

" _I wonder what she is thinking right now_." Mizore thought to herself.

(Kurumu's POV)

Normally Kurumu would never hope that she was wrong in something. She had always tried her best to be correct in everything she did. But right now, she was praying that she was wrong; praying, with all her heart. When Tsukune had walked into the room, she had seen that his soul was coated in a black presence. And that presence had the same feeling as when he temporarily transformed into a true ghoul at Touhou's manor.

She needed someone to share her fears with, so she quickly walked around to where Mizore was and pulled her aside. Mizore apparently knew something was up as she immediately questioned her as to what was wrong.

"I don't know exactly." Kurumu said, "But I saw something wrong with Tsukune's soul."

"You can SEE souls?" Mizore questioned.

"Yes, every demon can. But I've never noticed this about Tsukune's soul before. You know the dark marks Tsukune had when he went into Ghoul stage for the first time?" Kurumu asked, making Mizore think back to that time.

"Yes I do." the yuki-onna said after some time.

"Well I can see those sort of criss-crossing around his soul. But it doesn't look like it's spreading; it's more like, those marks are a part of him now or something." the succubus said worriedly.

"I mean, he is a ghoul. It would make sense right?" Mizore asked, confused.

"No, last time the ghoul acted up, the marks were not nearly as spread across his soul as they are now, and they weren't nearly as calm. These marks seem…..almost relaxed, as if they are no real hurry to overtake Tsukune." Kurumu said to her purple haired friend.

(Mikogami's POV)

" _I wonder how long it will be before they figure it out_." Mikogami thought to himself as he listened in on Kurumu and Mizore's conversation. Opting to tell Tsukune that the girls were starting to figure out what he had done, Mikogami quickly tried to get his attention stealthily.

After getting his attention with simple gesture, Tsukune politely excused himself from Moka and Lizzie respectively, and then briskly walked over to where Mikogami was.

"What's up?" he asked, in a relaxed way. Aono was probably the only student that Mikogami allowed to address him so informally.

"I think your friends are starting to figure out that something is up with your ghoul." Mikogami stated.

Tsukune just arched an eyebrow out of curiosity. "How so?" he asked.

"Ms. Kurono has recently gained the ability to see souls at will. It's a trait that all Succubi have, but most don't learn to utilize it fully." Mikogami said back.

Tsukune just scratched the back of his head in a tired manner. "If they find out, I'll deal with it then. For now, I don't see the use of adding more to fuel to the fire by providing tension to the group." he said after a bit. "It's not like I care if they know. I just wanted to avoid an argument so I opted not to say anything."

"Probably a wise decision." Touhou chimed in, finally rested enough to sit up fully. "Negative emotions right now could become a big issue for the spell; at least in bulk they could."

"Speaking of which, how much longer does this spell need? Moka's getting kind of impatient." Tsukune said.

No sooner did Tsukune say the words, then did the spell begin to react violently.

"Based off that, not much longer." Touhou said, answering Tsukune's question.

"Good, I don't know how much longer it would have been Moka started to knock some heads around." Tsukune said.

"You know any of us three could stop her easily?" Touhou mockingly asked Tsukune.

"But would either of you actually go through the effort of doing so?" Tsukune shot back.

"No." Mikogami said shortly.

"Exactly, which leaves me to do it, and I don't want to handle that right now." Tsukune said tiredly.

"Tsukune, are you alright? You've seemed tired since I first saw you earlier this afternoon." Mikogami asked.

"Today has just been exhausting." Tsukune said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Physically or emotionally?" Touhou asked him in return.

"Both." Tsukune replied.

(Sebastian's POV)

Sebastian was much more relaxed now that he had reunited with his master. Mistress Elizabeth still was not his biggest fan, but he was sure that he could win her over given enough time.

Following that line of thought brought him to think about Lizzie's connection to Aono, who was currently making casual conversation with both of the current dark lords. How a formerly human boy managed to climb that far up the monster ranks to make small talk with the dark lords is still a mystery to Sebastian, who intended to find out how it happened.

"Hey, servant demon." the blue haired succubus called out from across the room, as she walked over to him.

"I beg your pardon?" Sebastian asked in shocked, more than a little bit offended.

"Well I don't know what to call you." she shot back.

"My name is Sebastian, and I would prefer that you use it." the raven demon replied.

"Ok fine, sorry. Anyways, I want to ask you something, since you're an older demon than I am." she asked, almost needingly.

"Go on." Sebastian replied smoothly.

"Well, I assume you can see souls as I can, most likely better than I can; I want to know if you can tell me why Tsukune's ghoul is so calm." the succubus stated, rather than asked.

After taking some time to look at the boy's soul, he saw what she meant. "Ah yes, I see what you mean. Well it most likely means that…." Sebastian began to say before being cut off by the spell in the center, which had started to condense to a smaller, more humanoid form. "Come speak to me later; for now, go rejoice with your friend. The spell is about to be complete."

"Oh….ok." the girl said, almost relieved in a way.

(Tsukune's POV)

After a quick confirmation with Touhou, Tsukune walked back over to Moka and told her the news about the spell. And Tsukune noticed that while she was definitely excited, she almost seemed nervous in a way.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tsukune asked the love of his life, "Why are you so nervous?"

"What if she's angry with me? After all, the only reason she got consumed in the first place, was because I disobeyed her." Moka said, filled with worry.

"Moka, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it; for now, just be happy." Tsukune said soothingly, his laid back attitude putting her at ease.

"Yeah, you're right." she said, before looking back at the spell as it began to condense into the shape of a person.

Tsukune noticed Kurumu and Mizore running up to them, with Ruby not far behind. When they got there, Tsukune quickly addressed their curiosity about his condition.

"Listen, I know you girls have questions. Just wait until this and I'll tell you all what's going on, ok?" Tsukune said, making all of them sigh and just trust that he'll go through with it.

After all of them nodded their agreement, they all looked back at the spell to see it produce more of a definable human shape than before.

Moka was practically shivering from anticipation and worry, and everyone else was doing their best to calm her down.

Suddenly, the tornado of yoki very quickly collapsed in on itself, sending up a cloud of dust. After the dust had settled, everyone saw a pink haired laying on the floor; quite obviously unconscious.

Mikogami and Touhou were very quick to rush to the woman's side, and attempt to wake her up in a very gentle manner. And to great effect, as the woman began to stir before too long.

After a bit, the woman slowly blinked herself awake, and pressed a hand to her forehead. Letting a quick groan, she looked around the room before noticing the two familiar faces.

"Mikogami, Touhou, where am I? My vision is really fuzzy at the moment." Akasha Bloodriver said, before attempting to stand. She was obviously quite wobbly, and was a bit of trouble standing, but still managed it in the end.

"You're in my academy. Remember, we discussed a school that taught young monsters to co-exist with humans?" Mikogami said.

(Akasha's POV)

There a lot of energy signals around the room that Akasha didn't recognize, but she didn't mind since Mikogami and Touhou were people that she trusted with her very life. If they allowed these people to be here, then she knew that she was safe.

One of said energy signals began walking towards, and she managed to distinguish a form. It was definitely a male, from what she could see, and it had a very pleasant around it.

It's next action surprised her though, as it extended its wrist out in a manner that very clearly meant for her to drink from him. Knowing that she needed the blood in her system, she accepted and graciously bit down into his wrist….before receiving the most pleasant taste she had ever tasted in her lifetime of some 500 plus years of living, excluding the time spent in Alucard's body.

Managing to reel herself in after getting the amount that would carry her for at least a day, she withdrew her fangs, and looked around the room again. Everything seemed much clearer than it had previously, and she noticed several new faces. But one in particular drew her attention, a head of silver hair resting on a very familiar face.

(Everyone's POV)

Moka and Akasha had locked eyes, each having a stunned look on their faces. Akasha was the first to break out of it, wherein she flashed a smile filled with love.

"You've grown so much." she said to her now 17 year old daughter, who stood a bit taller than she did.

Moka was quick break out of her daze and rush into her mother's arms. After nearly bear tackling her mother, she quickly busted into tears whilst in her mother's arms. Akasha was shedding a few tears as well, the joy of the moment causing the duo to weep due to happiness.

Nobody said anything, and just allowed the two to be bask in their being reunited. However, after a bit of time had passed, Mikogami cleared his throat and gained everyone's attention.

"I hate to break this beautiful moment, but there is quite a bit that we must talk about." he said very seriously.

 **Ok, so no excuses, I know this shouldn't have taken me as long as it did. I guess the best way to put it would be that I took a break from writing. For personal reasons, as well just not having time to really write that much. I know it's a bit unfair to you all, but it is what it is. I won't be abandoning any of my series' anytime soon, as they are mine and I'm quite attached to them. Hopefully, I can get back to writing more frequently than I have been, with me uploading less often, but having larger chapters as a sort of compensation. I think that's fair. With work being full time now, and having been in Spain for the first two weeks of summer break, life's been a bit hectic for me. With all that said, I do hope you all enjoy the latest chapter of Lies, and hope that you all have a wonderful day and/or night.**


	11. Fairy Tale's Assault

**Fairy Tale's Assault**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or relating to Rosario Vampire or Black Butler.**

(Moka's POV)

Moka still couldn't believe that her mother was standing beside her right now. She wasn't angry like Moka had thought she would be. The two hadn't been separated since, always sticking near each other's side. Tsukune and her mother had hit it off quite quickly, for which Moka was thankful for. The last thing she wanted was to have to fight with her mother just because her mother didn't quite like her choice of a mate. She knew that her mother would have some issues when she discovered Tsukune's….affliction, but she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

Currently, Tsukune had gone off to discuss some matters with Kurumu. Apparently, she had questioned him about something, and he had promised her answers after this had simmered down. She didn't really want him spending time alone with Kurumu, but he allayed her fears by saying the Mizore would more than likely be present as well, which meant that she would fend off any advances Kurumu might make. She especially didn't trust Kurumu not to make a move on Tsukune right now; not to say she didn't love Kurumu like a sister, she definitely did. However, what with Tsukune's current relationship with the ghoul residing in his body (yes, she was completely aware of his current condition), Kurumu's power would be quite a more….effective to say the least. Moka had felt first hand what Tsukune was like if his wants coaligned with the ghoul's. Specifically, in regards to when Tsukune began to lust after somebody, artificially induced or not.

Part of Moka's concern was for Kurumu herself. She didn't think that Kurumu's body could withstand Tsukune when he let all control be taken from him. She was still amazed that Paula could actually keep up with Tsukune. What with her human body and such, it didn't make much sense that she didn't just break during the act itself. Then again, Moka had thought that Tsukune's body wouldn't last three minutes against any monster, but he had survived, on his lonesome she might add: a direct kick from her to the face, a punch to the gut from an orc, being slashed across his back by three reptilian species who left extremely noticeable scars, being constantly attacked by Kokoa due to his relationship with Moka herself, and the various other injuries he had sustained throughout his three years at Yokai Academy. His most notable scars remained points of extreme shame for her, specifically the X-shaped scar across his chest. The less well known scar on his shoulder from Kuyou's firebolt piercing his flesh and setting him alight was also a great point of shame for her, but she'd had the power to have stopped that ayashi at the time, but she let her guard down. She knew he didn't blame her for it, after all he had thanked her for saving his life, after he had become a ghoul, several times over but that did not stop the blame she placed on herself.

"You shouldn't place so much blame on yourself." Akasha said, bringing Moka out of her thoughts. "I know that look all too well."

"How did you know?" Moka asked, wondering how her mother could read her so easily.

"You bite the inside of your lip when you are feeling guilty. I know that's why you do it because you picked up that habit from me when you were very little." her mother said, with a small smile of reminiscence, "I still remember when you would run around the Shuzen manor in nothing but a diaper while your father flailed around after you."

"Mom!" Moka yelled out of embarrassment. "You just got here and already you are trying to embarrass me!"

"Well I've missed out on 10 years of it, and I came back at just the perfect time to make up for it; your highschool years." Akasha said, with an evil yet motherly smile. Moka just huffed and hid her face; she didn't want the smile to break her usually stoic features. After all, she had a reputation to upkeep, even if her mother insisted on ruining it.

"As much fun as it to listen you two bicker, there are things we must talk about." Mikogami said, sitting down across from the two, while Touhou made himself at home on top of the headmaster's desk.

"May I inquire as to what the matters pertain to?" Akasha asked, sort of lapsing into old timey speech again. She had a habit of doing that, Moka remembered, at times where clarity was essential.

"The issue at hand is your husband, Issa Shuzen." Touhou said bluntly.

(Tsukune's POV)

This was not how he expected his evening to go. He had been ecstatic for Moka when Akasha came back, but now he was being grilled as "to what the hell was up with his soul", as Kurumu so bluntly put it.

"Listen, I know I promised you answers, but can this not wait for tomorrow?" Tsukune asked, hoping to get out of it. All of the girls were present save Moka, who already knew anyways, and he did not want to start a major fight amongst them all. Ruby, Yukari, Paula, and Lizzie would almost definitely take his side, while Kokoa, Mizore, and Kurumu would all be livid and worried. He especially didn't want Paula involved because of the baby. She wasn't far along, but that kid was his and he wasn't going to let it get hurt.

"Absolutely not! There is something you aren't telling us, and we have a right to know." Kurumu said in a commanding voice. Tsukune looked to Gin for help, but the wolf just flipped him the bird and motioned in a circle with his pointer finger afterwards. Gin didn't like being kept in the dark, and that was his way of saying "Turn around and do it you fucking pussy.".

"Big help you are bro." Tsukune mumbled, before turning to face the girls again. "Alright, fine; just start from the beginning."

"Well first off, what's with the markings around your soul Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, "They look like the ghoul markings, but they are way too calm for them to be from that thing, so what are they?"

"Well, to put it simply, they are from the ghoul. And before you start freaking out, we've reached an accord." Tsukune said, waiting for the impending ring of defiance in his ears.

"Interesting." the raven demon Sebastian said, making himself known to the girls. "I never would have thought that you would learn to control a ghoul, much less make a contract with the spirit. So if I may ask, what were the details of your little contract?"

"Typical vampiric things, like x amount of blood every month, among other things." Tsukune said, completely unprepared for what Kurumu said next.

"Like sex!" the blue haired succubus screamed, making Tsukune choke on nothing, and Gin start dying of laughter at the sight of said choking ghoul. Ruby and Phantomhive seemed to find it amusing as well.

"What the fuck Kurumu? Could you have said that any louder?" the shy raven haired boy asked rhetorically.

"Yes." she said simply, "Would you like me to?"

"NO!" Tsukune exclaimed, "I don't need people hearing the details of my sex life."

"Oh believe me dude, we can hear enough to put it together." Kokoa said, with a slight glower. She may have warmed up to the boy, but she couldn't let him know that so easily.

"Oh, well that's great." Tsukune said sarcastically.

"Well, at least we know that he hasn't changed too much." Ruby said, still with remnants of a smile.

Their chat was cut short when they felt an aura encompass them. Everyone looked around for the source of the energy, only to find nothing around them. Some of the group were having issues standing from the sheer pressure of the energy around them. So far, it seemed that only Tsukune could stand easily; even Kokoa was shaking.

"What is this? Whose energy is this?" Ruby yelled, struggling to stand as the energy just kept getting stronger. "They aren't even around!"

"I...it's…." Kokoa started, trembling in what Tsukune recognized as fear. Kokoa was scared by four things: dragons, her older sister Kahlua, her father, and her mother. If her father was here, none of them would be standing with his energy pressing down on them, so that left one person who could do this.

"Hello there," the group heard, turning to find a blonde haired woman with light brown skin wearing a black leather dress. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Guys, go and tell the headmaster what's happening." Tsukune said, putting himself between Gyokuro and the group. "Yokai Academy is under attack….by Fairy Tale."

"Well that was quickly deduced. Oh well, I can't let them leave, so I'll just have to kill them." Gyokuro said with a slight pout, not unlike Kahlua's, before rushing to catch Ruby and the rest of the group before they could move. However, she was stopped short by Tsukune, who had struck her in the stomach and sent her flying back.

"Go now! While she's still down!" Tsukune yelled, turning away from the group to face the now irate vampiric matriarch, who promptly blew up the ground around her by flaring her energy.

"I will impale you with your own spine!" the blond woman yelled, before releasing all of her yoki into the air. Luckily, Lizzie had already broken Kokoa out of her stupor, and they had already moved all the group away and were likely on their way to the headmaster's office.

Gyokuro suddenly appeared in front of Tsukune, who was caught off guard at how fast she was and couldn't block in time. Luckily for him, someone else managed to catch Gyokuro off guard and send her flying into another tree. Hokuto now stood where Gyokuro had, without his ever present wheelchair.

"I don't know if you were counting on me hopping into the fight, but you got lucky that she had me follow her." Hokuto said, "In your current state, I don't know if you could beat her on your own."

"Kaneshirooooooo!" Gyokuro roared, sending rubble flying everywhere, "You traitorous son of a bitch!"

"Well, it looks like you certainly won't survive if you stick around here." Tsukune deadpanned, not missing the slight shudder that Hokuto couldn't suppress. "Listen, I'll definitely hold my own against her better if I don't have to protect you during the fight. I know that she's gotten a lot stronger since last year, but if you are here, then Kiria definitely is going to be here as well, and he's not exactly on our side now is he? Go make sure that my friends make it to the headmaster; I'll take Gyokuro."

"If you say so." Hokuto said, starting to turn before staying, "Don't die dude; seriously, peaceful coexistence doesn't stand a chance without you."

"Didn't plan on it. Haven't you heard, I've got two kids on the way?" Tsukune with a slight smile, "I can't exactly be a good father if I'm dead can I?"

"I wish my father could have been more like you. Maybe I could have made it better in this school." Hokuto said, "But whatever the case, this is my life now, and I intend to make it worth something." With that said, Hokuto took off, leaving Tsukune to deal with the now freed vampiric matriarch.

"I've heard from my daughter that your blood is the vampire equivalent of heroine. She drank your blood once and got addicted, so much so that she actually wants to have you imprisoned so that she can always drink your blood." the matriarch said, having apparently calmed her raging temper, which was bad for Tsukune, who had been banking on her anger lessening her fighting skill, "I think I'd like to see for myself just _delectable_ it really is."

" _This is gonna suck major ass_." Tsukune thought, as the more powerful vampire rushed him. He managed to block the hit, but the force behind it jarred him. " _Hokuto wasn't kidding when he said she got stronger. Touhou said I probably could have beaten her a year ago, but I don't know if I will be able to in this fight._ "

"Holy Lock Seal One, Release!" Tsukune yelled, releasing more power to combat Gyokuro.

"What?" Gyokuro managed to say, before catching a right hook, and being sent flying. She didn't fly far, as she managed to right herself midair. When she stood up, she didn't even have a scratch on her. "Come on now, release it fully." she said in a commanding tone.

"What?" Tsukune said shocked, partly by her being completely unscathed, but mostly by her comment.

"You really think that we wouldn't have ways of watching you after both Akua and Kahlua failed to capture Akashiya?" Gyokuro said, with a sinister smile, "You forget that Kiria was present when you had your little outburst against Fuhai? Of course I know about you, little ghoul, and I've made sure to watch you closely using that demon butler you oh so foolishly allowed in here."

" _Sebastian led them here? That doesn't make sense, why would he endanger Ciel and Lizzie like that when he's supposed to protect them?"_ Tsukune thought, before Gyokuro started to reveal more.

"And with only one dark lord in the area, they won't be able to join the fight since they are needed to protect Akashiya! It's the perfect time to strike!" Gyokuro exclaimed maniacally, before she heard Tsukune wholeheartedly laughing. "What's so funny boy? Have you gone insane from fear for your little loved ones?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm just laughing at how misinformed you are." Tsukune said, still chuckling slightly.

"Oh do tell how misinformed I am." Gyokuro said cockily, not really believing that anything could lessen her chances of victory.

"Well, we actually have all three dark lords here, including Moka's mother." Tsukune said simply, not missing the look of hate on the blonde haired vampiresses face.

"What? Bloodriver's here?" she asked, with more than a little bit of hate, "No, you're bluffing. There's no way she could be here."

"On the contrary Gyokuro," Akasha said, appearing from the shadows, "I am here, and you and I have some issues to discuss regarding your treatment of my daughters."

" **Your** daughters? I think you must have lost it Bloodriver, since Kahlua is mine, as is that little disappointment of a daughter I have in Kokoa." Gyokuro said, now oblivious to Tsukune's presence. Her aura was much more menacing than before, which made Tsukune realize that she had been purposely lowering herself to match him; she had been playing with him all along.

"With how you treated them, I'm more of a mother to them than **you** ever were or will be." Akasha said, her own aura rising to match Gyokuro's.

"You intend to fight me without access to your precious shinso powers?" Gyokuro asked, more as a challenge of sorts.

"I don't need my shinso blood to beat you Gyokuro, I've proven that more than enough." Akasha fired back. The tension in the area was so thick that even Tsukune had issues standing in their combined presence. They were incredibly far from anywhere he could have hoped to have gotten in a single year of training.

"Oh do believe me Slutriver, I've never forgotten the humiliation you dealt me time and time again. But I've had ten years to grow stronger, while you have only just woken up it seems." Gyokuro spat, the venom in her voice being enough to wilt the most vibrant of flowers.

"Resorting to name calling are we now? This is why I've always been better than you Gyokuro; I don't let myself sink to that level." Akasha said in retaliation, finally provoking Gyokuro to make the first move.

"You…...pink haired, man stealing slut!" Gyokuro roared, giving into anger and rushing the older vampiress…..who calmly side stepped, and caught Gyokuro straight in the gut with her knee as she flew past. The blow knocked the wind of Gyokuro, who caught a kick to the temple while she was recovering from the blow.

"Are you just going to stand there Aono, or will you go ensure your mates' survival?" Akasha asked, addressing Tsukune directly.

"R-right, leaving now." Tsukune said, turning to go before being stopped again.

"Just so you know, you and I are going to have a little….talk about this whole ghoul situation when this is all over, understood?" Akasha said, menacingly.

"Yes ma'am." Tsukune said, a bit shook. " _I see where Moka gets her scary side from._ "

*Some time later*

Tsukune had left in search of Paula first, since he knew that Moka could take care of herself, but he had yet to find her amidst all the chaos. He was worried about both of them, but he couldn't justify going after Moka before Paula, especially since Paula didn't have any way to defend herself if she was attacked.

Suddenly, he heard a scream echo across the campus, and he recognized as coming from Paula. He wasted no time in running as fast he could towards the sound of his lover. " _Just let me get there in time!"_ he thought/prayed as he ran.

(Lizzie's POV)

Lizzie and Paula had run off with Ciel and Sebastian after they'd gotten separated by an attack on the group. None of them save Sebastian could engage in any form of fighting, at least not if they expected results, so they figured it would be better than trying to fight with the group and getting in the way. Unfortunately, that decision led them directly into a familiar face with crimson red hair.

"Well hello there Bassy." Grell said, signature chainsaw in hand and ready to go. "What a coincidence finding you here."

"Grell." Sebastian said, his voice stiff for the first since Lizzie had known him, which was most of her life.

"Oh come now Bassy, you aren't still mad at me for killing those little humans that you enlisted under that blue haired brat are you?" Grell asked, with a malicious smile in place.

"Wait," Ciel started, "You mean Finnian, Mey Rin, Baldroy, and Tanaka…..they're dead?" The reality of that obviously hit him hard; he may not have shown it often, but they were still the closest thing he had to family back then.

"I don't see why I should have forgiven you for that Grell." Sebastian said, with hate in his voice, which was new to Lizzie, who'd never seen him angry at anything.

"Oh, are you angry about that little red haired slut with the glasses? You know, she died clutching those glasses to her chest, like they represented life itself. It was truly pathetic." Grell said, taunting Sebastian. "At first I didn't want to believe that such a lowly creature could tempt a perfect being such as yourself, but alas, a temptress is hard-pressed to be ignored."

"You will pay for her death Grell." Sebastian said, his anger beginning to overpower his reason. That was when everything suddenly made sense to Lizzie, about why Sebastian seemed to hate Grell so much. He'd never liked Grell according to Ciel, but that was more from annoyance than hate, but now Sebastian absolutely despised Grell's existence.

"You loved Mey Rin?" Lizzie thought aloud, not missing the flash of pain across Sebastian's face.

"Oh and the best part about it all….she was pregnant too!" Grell exclaimed, laughing maniacally as Sebastian all but collapsed.

"S-she was…." Sebastian tried to say, before his eyes turned a demonic red, "Grelllllll!"

"Oh yes, that's it, show me all of your emotion Bassy." Grell said, revving his chainsaw, "It will make my revenge so much sweeter. I know you sent me after Lizzie's family hoping that Aono boy would kill me. Unfortunately for you, he was kind of distracted with that little servant girl behind you to find me." Grell went to move, before stopping dead in his tracks.

Everyone else saw what appeared to be the root of a plant had impaled Grell through the chest somehow. "W-what? W-who?" Grell stuttered, before he turned to see that Ruby had appeared on the scene, her wand in hand.

"You, a reaper, broke one of the most essential rules of the supernatural world. Never, under any circumstances, take the life of a pregnant creature, for then you are stealing the life of the being growing inside them. Life is a sacred phenomena, and you have desecrated it. The punishment to be bestowed on any member of the supernatural world that breaks this rule is…..death!" Ruby stated, absolutely furious. After one flick of her wand, more plants, which were known to be vines, wrapped around each of Grell's limbs and started to pull. He barely had time to scream in pain, before he was torn limb from limb, killing him instantly, albeit messily. Bits of blood had splashed up onto Ruby's face, but it seems she hadn't noticed as she was glaring at Grell's messy remains with such loathing that it was almost terrifying.

(Ruby's POV)

After some time, Ruby looked to Sebastian who was had the same look of loathing for Grell on his face. "Forgive me Sebastian, I know that he wasn't mine to kill, but I could not allow one who would so readily steal the life from a mother to live in my presence." Ruby said, "I apologize for that; he was yours to kill."

"The means do not matter to me, so long as he does not walk this earth anymore." Sebastian said, before looking to Ruby and wiping the blood off of her cheek. "Blood does not suit you Ruby, not the way it does a demon such as me."

"All of us have our own demons to face; the one's most terrifying being those that exist within our minds. Blood suits me just as much as it does you." Ruby said, before hearing someone land next to Sebastian.

Everyone looked to find Tsukune, who immediately spotted Paula and rushed to her side. "Hey, are you alright? I heard you scream." he said worriedly. Ruby didn't miss the fact that one of his hands had instinctively gone to her belly.

" _Barely a month into the pregnancy, and Tsukune already loves that child so dearly._ " Ruby thought to herself, before feeling a presence try to touch her mind. She recognized that it was Sebastian's, so she let him in.

" _Ruby, if it does not bother you, I would like to speak with you for a bit; alone, preferably._ " she heard him say mentally.

" _What about Paula, Lizzie, and Ciel? Shall we leave them unguarded?_ " Ruby responded, wanting to ensure their safety.

" _Now that Aono is here, we shouldn't have to worry. He can protect them better than either of us could, even if we worked together._ " he reasoned, which she couldn't argue with. She could the feel the massive amount of energy coming from the east side of the school grounds. Gyokuro was there, which meant that whoever was facing her had taken over for Tsukune.

" _I suppose that you are right. Very well, I'll inform Tsukune that he should take over their protection._ _Give me just a moment._ " Ruby said, walking to get Tsukune's attention. She heard his conversation with Paula much more clearly now.

"I'm going to take you to the headmaster's office. You should be safest there, considering that nobody would take on a dark lord if they had any sense." Tsukune said, not really giving Paula room to give her two cents.

"Only as long as lady Elizabeth and master Phantomhive come with me. I won't abandon her to her own devices again." Paula said, pulling Lizzie closer to her. The girl might a be a vampire now, but she was still new to this whole monster world. It wasn't good for her to be in this kind of environment; just a hair's breadth away from full blown war.

"Tsukune." Ruby said, getting his attention. "Take Phantomhive and Elizabeth with you to Anti-Thesis's former base of operations. The headmaster relocated there, with master Fuhai and Moka in tow. He theorized that it wouldn't be hard to find his office if you knew how a high school was laid out, so he went to the most obscure place he could think of."

"What about you?" Tsukune asked, "Aren't you coming with?" Ruby just shook her head in response.

"Sebastian and I have….personal matters to discuss right now." Ruby said, not missing Tsukune's eyebrow raise.

"In the middle of a war?" Tsukune asked incredulously.

"I know it seems ludicrous, but Sebastian insisted on it. I would rather he gets this out now so that it doesn't distract him in the battles to come." Ruby explained, "Just…..please…..trust me on this."

Tsukune looked unsure, but hesitantly agreed. "Don't die out there Ruby." Tsukune warned/pleaded.

"I don't intend on it." she replied, "Now go, get them to safety, we'll join you soon enough."

Tsukune listened, and picked Paula up bridal style. He trusted Ciel and Lizzie to keep up with him well enough for him to stop and help them if they need it. The four of them disappeared, leaving Ruby and Sebastian alone. Ruby turned to face the raven demon, who had yet to look her in the eyes.

"They are gone you know." she said softly, getting him to turn his head towards her. She could see the sadness in his eyes, but also a bit of something else.

"You remind me of her." he said simply. "Of Mey-Rin, that is. Your mannerisms are similar, and you have that same look of suppressed sadness in your eyes."

"And that makes you feel guilty." Ruby finished, following his train of thought. "But why?"

"Mey-Rin died a mere two months ago; a blink of an eye for someone who's lived almost a hundred years as I have." Sebastian started, "Yet, strangely, despite my sorrow, I've already found another who I am attracted to. It feels as though I am forgetting Mey-Rin, as if I am moving on from her."

"Moving on is a natural part of loss." Ruby explained, "If that never happened, the world could never keep moving; people would stop evolving and growing stronger."

"But to forget so soon after it happened." Sebastian started.

"You never forget. You move on, and continue to live….to love, but you never forget. They are always in your mind, heart,...soul. They become a piece of you, a part of your history; they become immortal in your memory." Ruby explained, with a far away look in her eye.

The two just sat in silence for a bit, oblivious to the destruction around them. After a while, Ruby heard what she recognized as the flutter of wings, before two black raven wings appeared beside her. Her only response was to take out her own: two sets of shorter, grayer wings to match the demon's behind her.

"Ruby, if I may ask, why do you pass yourself off as a witch? You must know what you truly are." Sebastian asked, stroking her upper set of wings, which caused Ruby to shudder a bit.

"Witches are the only family I've ever known. My late master….she hated druids and humans alike. She hated humans for wanting to take her home from her, and she hated druids because she thought that they failed to protect nature from humanity. I've always hidden myself for that reason." Ruby said, praying that he didn't say what she knew he was thinking.

"Ruby, druidism is a form of philosophy, you know that as well I do." Sebastian said, making Ruby look down, defeated. "They are deeply connected to nature, and some of them can transform into animals, but none can achieve the level of connection with nature that you have. The animals flock to you, like bees to honey. Predators and prey gather around you, many times together, seemingly unaware of the dangers of doing so. Druids do not have that effect on animals, but you do, which means that you are something else entirely."

"So you figured it out, like I thought you did." Ruby said, looking up the sky, and then to the forest. It was true, she'd always had a connection with nature, the kind of which even her master did not understand.

"So then Ruby, if I may ask once more, why do you pass yourself off as a witch?" Sebastian asked, enveloping her with his wings. She leaned back into him, finding a level of comfort she hadn't known in a long time.

"What place does an elf have in this world anymore Sebastian?" Ruby asked, finally coming clean. "Witches, Druids, even half humans have a place to call their own in this world. But where does an elf belong? Especially since I didn't even know for years. It wasn't until I was almost thirteen that the truth finally dawned on me that I was part of an ancient species."

"That was when your hatred for humanity reached its peak, was it not?" Sebastian stated, phrasing it like a question.

"Yes. I hated humanity, not just for making me an orphan, but also for removing such a gallant and noble race from the world….again." Ruby said.

"Does the headmaster know?" Sebastian asked, likely already knowing the answer.

"I believe so….it seems impossible to me that he couldn't know." Ruby clarified, before feeling a light weight on her shoulder. A raven had landed on her, seemingly undisturbed by the demon behind her. Other animals had come as well, including some smaller wild monsters. Wild hamsters, owls, deer, and even a wild snake or two. The really shocking finds were the fairies who had shown up, floating right up to her. One had apparently fallen asleep on her head, which brought a small smile to Ruby's face.

"I never imagined that another of your kind would come to be, Ruby Toujou." a mysterious voice said, drawing the attention of the creatures in the area to it. There stood Miyabi, with his cane in hand, thought he seemed irregularly at peace.

"Miyabi, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked, not quite removing the hate from her voice. The creatures around her mimicked her emotions, seemingly angry at the man.

"I was here to capture Moka Akashiya." Miyabi said simply, causing Ruby to pull out her wand. She was stopped when Miyabi raised his hand; a gesture of peace to match the calm environment. "However, despite my hatred for humanity, I cannot in good conscience destroy this place, especially not now, when I know that an elf calls this place her home."

"You say your hatred for humanity, but have they done to you?" Sebastian asked, having developed a distinct love for the race.

"Surely, you must have figured out who **I** really am; isn't that correct, Miss Toujou?" Miyabi asked, breathing the now clean air deeply.

"Alucard." Ruby said simply, receiving a nod from the man across from her.

"Very good." Alucard said, "And surely you know that I respect monster kind very much."

"Yet you would ignite a war that we cannot win." Ruby accused, before being shocked by his answer.

"I'm fully aware that mankind has advanced too much for monster kind to simply conquer. Even with my true body, the weapons they have developed are too powerful to overcome." Alucard said, seemingly saddened by the revelation

"Then why continue this war and put the lives of innocent people at risk?" Ruby asked.

"To give the dark lords a way of proving their intent to the humans." Alucard responded, "If they, in full view of the public eye, attack their best chance at conquering humanity, then the seeds of doubt will have been sowed; humans will begin to doubt their previous perception of monsters, and peace activists will gain a foothold with which they can begin to build their desired future."

"Why the change of heart?" Sebastian asked, looking the tired man before them. It had never occurred to Ruby before now, but he did seem old, even by vampire standards.

"Over the past 500 years, I've had time to think about my old family, too much time. I began to question: 'How did mere humans manage to destroy my house of shinsos?'. That was when it dawned on me, that they let themselves be killed; they became martyrs for peace; a peace I so foolishly destroyed."

"Why now?" Ruby asked, finally starting to believe the much older vampire. "Why the attack if peace is your goal?"

"This is the only time I could possibly do so, and I need to ensure that the leader of this peace movement will be respected, but dedicated to the cause. I need someone like Aono to take charge." Alucard said, "And I intend to ensure that through having him defeat Gyokuro. Monsters will have no choice but to accept his strength, and his ideals will begin to shape the future."

"But how? Someone else is currently fighting Gyokuro, are they not?" Sebastian asked.

"I am aware that Akasha is the one currently engaged in combat with Gyokuro. I can get Akasha away from her, as she will instantly recognize me for who I am. I'm sure I can convince her of my intent easily enough." Alucard said, "And with that said, I must take my leave. Do not worry, I will withdraw Fairy Tale's forces, so that no lives will be lost. I would, however, ask that you continue to support Aono in his endeavors. He will need those he can trust if he is to succeed." Then he was off, leaving the two alone to think on his words.

"I will admit, that was not how I expected that to go." Ruby stated, leaning back into the demon's warm embrace.

"Neither did I." Sebastian said, before looking Ruby in the eyes. After some time of staring at each other, Sebastian spoke again. "Ruby, if I were to give you my affection, would you reject it?"

"I do not think I would." she responded, before turning around to face him. Sebastian just responded by leaning in and capturing her lips with his own, wrapping his wings around her once again. She reciprocated his actions, and pulled him into the kiss. As they lost themselves in each other, flowers began to bloom around them. They weren't any kind of flower however, they were blood lilies that grew in the demon realm.

Eventually the two parted, to see the miniature garden that had sprouted among them. "I see your powers do not work solely on earthly plants." Sebastian said, before plucking one of the delicate white flowers.

"I never was traditional, not even as a witch, much less an elf." Ruby said, before taking the flower and putting it back on the ground. She gently blew on the plant, causing it to take root again, allowing the fairies to make a home out of it. "But I'm fine with that; I rather enjoy being abnormal."

"It certainly has made you more attractive, in my eyes." Sebastian said, before offering her his hand, "Shall we go, m'lady?"

"I do believe we have dawdled long enough." Ruby said, before following her newfound lover.

(Akasha's POV)

The battle with Gyokuro was taking much longer than Akasha had anticipated. The blonde haired bitch had actually grown quite powerful in the ten years that Akasha had been sealed inside Alucard. " _But even still,_ " Akasha thought, as she beat Gyokuro to the ground again, " _nothing has changed_." Gyokuro had finally succumbed to pain, and passed into unconsciousness. As much as it pained her to do so, Akasha knew that she should kill her. She never got a chance to do so, however, as another person came to Gyokuro's aid.

"How good to see you again, Akasha dear." Alucard said, stepping out of the shadows. Akasha, despite her history, still couldn't manage to make herself feel angry at him; he was too big a part of her life growing up.

"I wish I could say that the world was mutual." Akasha replied, wishing she could mean it. She took her battle stance again, anticipating a fight.

"Relax, I am not here to fight you, or anybody else, for that matter." Alucard said, catching Akasha by surprise.

"And why should I believe you?" Akasha asked accusingly.

"Well, considering that your daughter Moka was our objective anyways, and I left her alone while on my way here, I think that should speak volumes." Alucard reasoned, quite persuasively at that.

"Ok, let's assume I believe you, what do you get out of this?" Akasha interrogated.

"A chance to make the future better." Alucard said, putting Akasha on edge.

"How so?" she asked carefully, knowing that she was treading on dangerous ground.

"Akasha, I know that you likely don't trust me, for good reason. But I've had five hundred years to think about the event that caused my fall from grace; specifically in regards to how it happened. I've realized that my family meant to become martyrs for the cause I had so regularly preached, but I ruined their shot at doing so." Alucard said, saddened. "I'm beyond redemption; true redemption at the very least, and any form of redemption at the most. However, this world still has a chance for peace in Aono. I'm doing my best to make sure that he becomes a leader that all of monster kind will rally behind. That's why he must be the one to defeat Gyokuro and ultimately me. Only then, will he gain the support that will be necessary to achieve this goal."

"Surely you know of his ghouldom; would that not immediately destroy his chances at receiving any kind of support?" Akasha asked, still distrustful of the boy. "He certainly lost my trust when I learned of that."

"You are missing key points of information. Firstly, he became a ghoul after nearly sacrificing his life for his monster friends; your daughter, specifically. Secondly, he has an extraordinary level of control over his ghoul. His yoki is much too stable to be a mere ghoul with a holy lock keeping it in place. Somehow, Tsukune has gained an unprecedented level of control over it, and this has boosted his physical strength enormously. I have no doubt that monsters and humans alike will rally behind him." Alucard explained. "He still needs guidance however, and that's where you come in. The people rallied behind you long ago, but that time has long since passed. Now it it his turn to lead, and you must teach him how.

"And if I refuse?" Akasha asked, still not believing that a ghoul could possibly lead the world to peace.

Alucard just sighed in response, before saying, "Then I guess peace will forever and always remain an impossibility for monsters and humans." He walked over to Gyokuro, and slung her over his shoulder. "I suppose that it is time that I take my leave." he said, turning to go, before stopping, "And remember my words Akasha, Aono must be the one to defeat Gyokuro if peace is to prosper in today's world." And with that, he disappeared, leaving Akasha by herself, surrounded by the destroyed landscape of Yokai Academy's forests around her.

She didn't get to enjoy her solitude, as she sensed another yoki coming her way. It was Ruby, though she didn't know why she came here.

"Why are you here?" Akasha asked, in a much ruder tone than she had intended. Before she could correct her mistake, Ruby had already answered.

"I've come to fix the destruction you and Gyokuro have caused." she said simply, before going to work. Akasha was left awestruck, as each wave of her wand caused nature to mend itself. Trees snapped in half, or pulled up at the roots, began to squirm and right themselves. Trampled flowers stood upright again, and regained their vibrance. Nature flourished under her care, where it had faced destruction under Akasha's.

"That's….quite the talent you have there, Ms. Toujou." Akasha said, a little jealous at her ability to nourish life. "I didn't believe witches were capable of such things."

"I would believe that you of all people would be able to tell my true heritage." Ruby replied, using her magic to let the trees blossom for the first time since they were planted here. She had somehow produced a cherry blossom tree in a place that was locked in perpetual fall.

"So you're not a witch?" Akasha asked, truly perplexed as to what the supposed witch could be.

"Let me put it this way, if all of monster kind had a family tree, my race would be closest to yours." Ruby hinted, almost in a full dance now with the number of trees she was allowing to bloom.

"You're an elf? I thought they were extinct." Akasha asked, surprised.

Ruby said nothing in response, she just held out her hand, in which a particularly rare flower began to bloom.

"A blood lily." Akasha said, plucking the demonic flower from her hand. She studied the beautiful specimen for a bit, before letting out a small chuckle. "You know, it's ironic that the humans dubbed these lilies, when they look nothing like lilies."

"If anything they are closer to the hibiscus flowers found on tropical islands; Hawaii, in particular." Ruby said, seemingly abandoning her wand, and going for a more hands on approach. It almost looked like the work of a traditional gardener.

"Why did they name blood lilies after those spider like flowers found in this realm anyways?" Akasha asked, genuinely curious as to the answer.

Ruby stopped gardening, and took a deep breath; the way a storyteller might before a particularly long story.

"Well, some centuries ago, likely millennium ago, a particular powerful demon caught the attention of a young, human woman. She wasn't unattractive, far from it, but she and any others who had seen the demon agreed that he was easily the most attractive man any of them had seen." Ruby began to say, recounting the story of the blood lilies.

"She managed to gain an audience with the demon, but it was cut short, as the demon knew of her intentions nearly instantly. He gave her an ultimatum; either prove herself as worthy of being his significant other, or create something of such renowned fame that he could overlook any of her flaws, and see only her good qualities. The woman wasn't stupid, and so she knew that by the time she would be able to prove herself, she would much too old to be considered a worthy partner for the demon, so she set to work studying all kinds of magic, but particularly life magic. It took several decades but eventually, with a drop of her blood in the middle, she managed to create a beautiful flower that could grow in the harsh environments of the demon realm. She managed to secure a second audience with the demon, and showed him her creation. At first, he looked at her as if she was crazy, but she pleaded with him to plant the flower and give it time. She assured him that the flowers would continue grow, unaffected by the harsh environment. He was skeptical of her at first, but did as she asked, and planted the flower in the soils of the demon realm, just outside his manor. At to his astonishment, it continued to grow. Not only that, but somehow, it was also able to reproduce on it's own, and spread quickly throughout the "gardens", turning them from a nightmarish place to a true garden of beauty. The demon returned to the woman, and asked her if she could create more flora to fill the previously desolate land. She responded that it took decades for her to cultivate that flower; that she simply didn't have enough time. The demon said nothing, just took her hand, and sat still. Suddenly the woman felt an energy surge through her, and looked in the mirror to find that she had gotten younger. The only difference between her old self and now, was that she now had bright purple eyes. The demon caught her attention, and told her that he would accept her if she continued to craft such beautiful flora for the demon realm; to reverse the ugliness of the area. She accepted, and spent the next few centuries finding ways to make the demon realm more beautiful. At some point, the humans heard her story, and dubbed the flowers 'Blood Lilies'; blood for the drop of blood she used to create the flower, and for its dewdrop shaped circle of red in the middle of the flower; and lilies, supposedly from her name, Lilith."

Silence perforated the newly made forest around Akasha and Ruby, as the latter finished her story. Akasha didn't really know what to say to it. She had known Lilith as a child, and had met her again when she befriended Mikogami. It truly amazed her that humans had managed to piece that story together with such accuracy. There were some obvious holes within their version of the story, like the fact that the powerful demon wasn't unnamed. He was actually called Lucifer, although it was likely that he chose that name on purpose, as he was a sucker for anything that could boost his ego. Sharing the name of the literal christian devil likely did just that. Lilith was a human that had somehow captured his attention, and been made a demon to marry him. If the story of the blood lilies creation was true, then everything made a lot more sense. Lucifer was a being who craved anything beautiful, and hated anything boring or mundane. He viewed humans as interesting at most, and pitiful at worst; one of them creating the most beautiful flower would surely grab his attention.

"It's amazing how accurately they managed to retell that story." Mikogami said, coming into view of the two women, who had yet to speak after Ruby's story. "Some plotholes aside, they had everything almost perfectly retold, as if they had been there to witness it."

"Wasn't Lilith the mother of…" Akasha began, seeking answers from the most knowledgeable of the dark lords.

"The mother of the succubi, yes." Mikogami stated, removing his cloak and hanging it on a nearby branch. "As well as many other monster species in today's world."

"A former-human mothered all lilithian species?" Akasha asked, skeptical of it even being possible.

"Of course. There's a reason that they are called lilithian; she created them all. The yuki-onna's, succubi, vampires, elves, and fairies all come from her design." Mikogami said, "And I, well, my connection to her is quite unique."

"Her only natural born child." Ruby stated, making Akasha do a double take; Mikogami just laughed in response.

"I always forget how quick you are to pick up on things Ruby. Yes, I am Lilith's only natural born child; born to her and Lucifer. My birth was a bit of an oddity, as I absorbed large amounts of demonic energy at birth, which gave me my terrifying true appearance. My father was shook that he sired such an….ugly child, for lack of a better term." Mikogami said, "But my mother, she never cared for my appearance, and taught me the beauty of creation rather than destruction. She showed me how she created the lilithians, but something was off about them. I noticed that all of them, despite having the perfect set of circumstances to live in, seemed sad and lonely. I brought that up to her, and she, having never noticed, started to fashion companions for each species. For the Yuki-onna's, she fashioned the cryomancers; an all male race with the same control over ice and snow, complete with the same love of the cold. Upon meeting for the first time, the two instantly found lifelong companionship in each other, and set off to make their own family. She repeated the same thing for each of her other species. She also saw that the vampires had not only driven the elves and fairies into hiding, they were quickly taking over mankind; so she created a species to keep the vampires in check, the werewolves."

"Is she still alive?" Akasha asked, wondering if perhaps she could meet Lilith again. There was a lot that she wanted to ask the much older being.

"Oh definitely. Her life force is tied to my father's, but it is also separate from his. When his time to die comes, she will begin to sap her own life force, rather than his." Mikogami said, "He's aged thousands of years, and she has, quite literally, not aged a day since he bestowed demonhood upon her. I have no doubt that she will continue to create. She went so far as to create the spell that let's monsters appear human, and she cast the enchantment that makes the demon realm shift to best suit those in it; so, I see no reason why she would stop creating now."

"How old is she?" Ruby asked, truly curious. "Lilith, that is."

"She was around since before the dark ages, and will likely continue to exist for millennia afterward today." Mikogami said, "Speaking of which, I haven't spoken to her in some time. It might be beneficial to speak to her; she would likely even speak to you all if you posed a genuinely interesting topic to her."

"That would be fantastic!" Akasha said a bit too cheerily, making Mikogami lift an eyebrow. "I mean...um….that'd be great." Her kishin friend just rolled his eyes, and motioned for them to follow whilst putting his coat back on.

"Come. It's about time I have a chat with my mother again."

(Tsukune's POV)

Tsukune's was more than perplexed to say the least. One minute Fairy Tale is attacking relentlessly, and the next they all just disappear. It made no sense! Not to mention the fact that the Headmaster has vanished as well, leaving Tsukune to babysit everyone in the room. He was lucky Hokuto was around, as he likely would have lost his mind otherwise.

After hearing that Fairy Tale had left, Lizzie and Yukari decided to go around "pranking" everybody; in reality, it was Lizzie throwing someone as hard as she could into a pan that Yukari would conjure up out of nowhere. Their last victim, Kokoa, was having none of that and was currently chasing both of them around. To most she seemed angry, but Moka had confirmed that Kokoa was just playing and acting like the young girl that she should. It was refreshing to see that the harm caused by Gyokuro was starting to wear off.

Hokuto had his signature wheelchair again, and surprisingly, had Akua sitting on his lap, in a heavy make-out session. Practically everyone had flipped out when both Akua and Kahlua had shown up out of nowhere, but according to Hokuto, their father had specifically requested that they get away from Gyokuro. Tsukune opted to believe him, since, from what he had seen from Moka's memories, Issa genuinely cared about his daughters, and wouldn't take their safety likely. If he saw a chance to remove them from Gyokuro's negative influence, he would take it. However, there was something that did bother Tsukune, mostly because he was in the dark.

"So, Hokuto, when did you and Akua and hook up?" Tsukune asked, breaking up the make-out session, to Akua's obvious disappointment.

"Hmmmm, I don't know if I can actually put a specific time on it; it just sort of happened over time." Hokuto said, as if deep in thought.

"It was three months ago because I got horny, and after having a roll around in the hay, Hokuto's personality sealed the deal." Akua said, making Moka chuckle. Tsukune could only assume that she was laughing because of the obvious parallels to how Moka and Tsukune had hooked up. It was, ironically, the same way that Tsukune and Paula had hooked up as well.

The conversation was cut short when the Headmaster walked into the room, with: Akasha, Ruby, and Sebastian in tow. Akua, completely unlike herself, hid her face in Hokuto's shoulder. Tsukune and Moka understood why; she probably didn't want to face Moka's mother again after her failed attempts at protecting Moka.

"Well well, what have we here?" the Headmaster asked rhetorically, "Kahlua and Akua have managed to make their way in here, as spies I assume?"

"No, our father wanted us away from my mother's influence." Kahlua clarified, making the headmaster look at her confusingly.

"I was under the impression that Issa had joined Fairy Tale as a legitimate member and leader; was I wrong?" the headmaster asked.

"He is, but not for the reasons that you would think." Akua said, finally showing her face, though the shame in her face was obvious. "He said that his reasoning for joining Gyokuro was that he was to blame for her rampage in the first place, and he should at the very least be prepared to face the consequences of what he wrought. He made us leave Fairy Tale while Gyokuro was gone, because, according to him, we weren't at fault for this issue, and as such, shouldn't be forced to deal with Gyokuro due to his mistake."

The room went silent for awhile, partially due to the obvious sadness that Akasha was emanating, but a lot of it was just because Issa was a highly respected man in the monster world. Having him as a stout ally of Fairy Tale was very bad for anyone hoping to destroy the cursed organization.

"Onto a happier topic of conversation," the headmaster started, trying to list the mood, "how many of you have heard of Lilith?"

"I mean, any vampire, succubus, or yuki-onna who knows anything about their history knows about Lilith. She pretty much a god to the Succubi, and the most highly respected monster to most other races." Kurumu said, "Why is that on a happier note?"

"Well, for those of you who are unaware, Lilith is my birth mother, and I've considered calling her for you all to meet her. What would you say to that?"

"No need to say anything dear." someone said from above them, causing everyone to look up and see a dark haired woman, with small, succubus like wings that still managed to be distinctly bat shaped, in addition to vibrant purple eyes, which most of those in the room had never anything like. "I'm already here."

 **So it's come to my attention that there is a bit of confusion regarding the pairings within at least one of my stories, that being "Hidden Truths." I don't know if the confusion was just from one person, or if it is a shared confusion; so, if you guys would like, I could clarify who is with who, and why they are together. There are other characters, like Erza in "Hidden Truths", who don't have an official pairing, but would be with a specific character if the circumstances allowed it. I won't say who now, although I'm sure many of you will be able to figure out who I am referring to rather easily. Anyways, with that said, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you guys will continue to enjoy chapters in the future. Hope you guys have a nice day/night, and I will see you guys next time. Bye.**


End file.
